


Vampires in Beacon Hills

by emmathedilemma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Other, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedilemma/pseuds/emmathedilemma
Summary: Beacon Hills, werewolf dominated town.  Yes they are infested with supernatural creatures like  wendigos, werecoyotes and even a banshee or two but the absence of new supernatural activity will fade when a new creature finds itself into beacon hills. A creature they all thought was something out of a nightmare or even a mythical story but it festers within Beacon Hills hurting and killing people that the pack hated and loved. With the packs brains and some outside help could they beat it, beat them?





	1. Prologue

Prologue: New Cause Of Death

 

It was a dark night the bright full moon was covered by scattered clouds eating up the moon's light. Outside of the Beacon Hill's High School for the first time in two years a corpse lays out drenched in blood. Instead of the common scratches the body is replaced with bite marks. It seems that the beacon that leads supernatural creatures in had let in a new creature that night. Somewhere far from Beacon Hills a banshee screams.

[...]

The scream that was once relied on was let out at two in the morning. Lydia was woken up abruptly with the sense of death and took Stiles with her. He woke up with his ear drums bleeding. Although he winced at the pain his attention was directed at the strawberry blonde girl beside him.

"Lydia? Are you -"

"Someone just died."

Stiles couldn't believe it as Lydia tried to control her banshee abilities Stiles was left to ponder at this recent development. Stiles and Lydia were quite happy at where they are, far away from Beacon Hills, their dream jobs were achieved or on the road to being achieve and their relationship, Stiles knew he would have to go back at some point but he never thought a new situation would crop up so soon. Although he knew it had to be from the former town where everything bad seems to happen and Lydia knew as well. Stiles' hand rubs up Lydia's back as a way of comfort although he knows it won't be enough, the two of them are going to go back to the town that hurt them, ostracized them and let the people they love die .

"We're going to have to go back," Lydia squeaks still a bit dazed from her scream.

[...]

Dawn came slowly but then all at once, rising above the small town and above the crime scene that swarm with cops. The sheriff arrived begrudgingly not yet taken to the early morning call. Although it was long overdue. The sheriff and the others examined the body. The sheriff suspected the attack to be just another werewolf attack he turned to the medical examiner to confirm it.

"Is this a... cougar attack or an animal?"

"I'm not sure, there isn't any claw marks anywhere along the body and there isn't any feces around here either."

"Are you saying it was a human who did this?"

"These weird bites don't seem to be human – it's inconclusive, we would need a veterinarian for further investigation."

"Right," the Sheriff replied reflecting on a certain veterinarian in Beacon Hills who would know; Alan Deaton.

[...]

"Sheriff it's been a while, but luckily the animal hospital is open." The sheriff nods and lets himself to the back in a more privatized area.

"I have been busy dealing with a double amount of pet's since Scott's departures so it's best you make this quick." 

"Sorry to say this but I think I have something more to add. I need your help on a case. This certainly isn't your average case, not even supernatural wise." Sheriff passed the pictures onto Deaton he observed it carefully before agreeing.

"Yes, it certainly isn't but I'll need to exam the body for much closer analysis."

"I'll see what I can do."

[...]

Melissa swirled her ring around her finger. It felt like it was a long lost friend who had just came back. Melissa was up to her ears in paper work until Melissa saw the corpse coming through and her stomach was greeted by a familiar feeling of worry. Scott was hundreds of miles away yet logic never did agree with her stomach as mother instinct was stronger. She turned to the door swinging open to reveal her fiance with the same sort of expression as her. 

"Did a dead body just go through here?" Chris asked bluntly. Melissa nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to see it." Melissa was a bit confused but mostly feeling denial about what was going to happen. After two years of moderate werewolf activity something bad had to happen, again. The door was opened again to reveal the sheriff and Deaton.

"We need to see the body, the body that was just brought through here."

"Your not the only one," Melissa said panning to Chris.

But despite the negative attitude Melissa walked swiftly to the morgue and the three of them stood around the body in curiosity.

"This can't be a werewolf right?" Melissa asked.

"No," Deaton said calmly, "a werewolf would use it's claws to tear through the body this, this is absent from those marks. Instead this body seems to be covered in bite marks but not a set of teeth just two, the canines.

Chris let out a breath and everyone looked at him in curiosity.

"You know what this is?" The sheriff asked and Chris looked at them all in shock.

"I have to go, I'll let you know later." Chris was then out the door leaving the four in confusion.

[...]

Four men were positioned in a line in Argent's living room. Chris was pacing in denial of everything, after a while he addressed them.

"I have gathered you all here today because of one threat. You all have had werewolf training but it will be useless for you for this threat. Gentlemen, vampires are in Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting on Bad Circumstances

It was early morning in Washington D.C. Stiles and Lydia didn't receive a blink of sleep after the scream. It was honestly a surprise that the neighbors didn't come rushing at the door but given the busy roads and that they were busy catching the sleep that they didn't get it made some sense. The couple sat in silence around the table with a cup of coffee in their hands. Lydia is the first one who gives up the deadening silence.

"I thought the supernatural things were behind us. Beacon Hills needs us again and I'm tired of that."

"Yeah," Stiles says thinking, "but you know maybe... maybe there is a chance that Liam, Mason or Corey could mend the problem." Lydia is silent considering this but gives up.

"No, I can't do that, I had a vision that I saw everyone in Beacon Hills slaughtered... like bitten."

"Bitten?"

"Yeah..."Lydia drifts off and gets into her own head and Stiles knows that she is in need of a distraction. Stiles could always read Lydia, even to the point where Lydia herself didn't know. Stiles leans in to hug her as if he was trying to mend all of her broken pieces of her together. Lydia sighs it was not enough Stiles then litters her with kisses onto every part of her body. Lydia then catches on kisses him back leading into passionate kisses. Stiles picks up Lydia the kisses get deeper and wilder.

"I want to be distracted, distract me Stiles," Lydia says out of breath. Stiles' heart races as he took her up to their room. When they were finished Lydia and Stiles were breathless.

"Stiles we'll have to tell Scott."

"I know."

"And I love you."

"I think I know that too."

The two shared a small kiss before they parted to phone Scott.

[...]

 

At Beacon Hill's High School Liam, Mason and Corey stood by the area where the body was killed.

"The woods are just behind the school so it could have been anything or anyone drawn in by the nemeton," Mason speculates.

"Well it isn't the first time a body has been killed here and it probably won't be the last." The three were familiar by his voice. It was Theo Raken. Liam walked over urged to the point where he could punch his face in daylight.

"You're not still mad are you Liam? We were a good team last supernatural problem."

"Yeah but you left straight after." Corey chimes in trying to be helpful. Theo hesitated but explains.

"I needed a break from Beacon Hills but I am back and I want to help you again."

"What's in it for you," Liam asked highly suspicious.

"Just some company. Where's Scott, Lydia, Malia and Stiles."

"Just like you they decided to go far away from this place." Mason said.

"Then what about you three?"

"Beacon Hills was finally safe, we wanted to make sure of that."

"How brave of you," Theo then looked at the school entrance, "I guess I'm not the only new one here." The three follow Theo's gaze to see two handsome men standing with matching rings, they looked like brothers. The four of them all felt to keep an eye on them, new people are quite dangerous in Beacon Hills.

 

[...]

 

Scott frowned at the phone call he received from Stiles and Lydia, he was still in UC Davis and Scott McCall had the perfect attendance record. Scott wanted to stay in college. He wanted to learn about being a vet. Scott even happened to be top of his class. Although because Beacon Hills will always be the dysfunctional town that it is he will have to sacrifice his chance at a normal life – despite the fact that he is still a werewolf. Scott looked at his phone again and sighed packing up the essentials and opened the door ready to say goodbye to his dorm. He instead was greeted by a wonderful surprise.

"Hey,"the familiar brunette greeted grinning ear to ear. Scott smiled.

"Hey, did you just get back from Paris?"

"I did." Scott caught a whiff of annoyance off of her but he wouldn't press her on it since he knew that they had to do this for the greater good. Scott grabbed his bag and headed off with Malia chatting the entire way to the airport.

 

[...]

 

Melissa received a phone call from Deaton about his final diagnosis. She headed over there with a hustle, when she got there Stiles, Lydia,Scott, Malia and Chris were there which she wished were on better conditions. She wrapped her arms around Scott tightly. She hated that he would probably have to save her ass again but it was natural for him. Melissa finally broke apart from Scott however still keeping her hand on his cheek looking into her son's eyes, they were still full of hope.

"What's your final diagnosis," Melissa asked. Deaton looked at Chris for a nod of approval as Chris nodded his head he looked at the wide eyed group.

"My knowledge and experience is limited with these supernatural phenomenons so my help can only reach so far in this circumstance."Malia began to feel impatient.

"What are they," she bluntly asked. Chris sighed realizing he would have to tell them everything.

"Vampires, well I don't know if there are multiple but I am fairly certain that the one that killed the person that the police are still identifying." Everyone was quiet drinking in Chris' statement.

"I've seen and heard of a lot of creatures but never a vampire," Stiles states wide eyed at the group. Chris nods in understanding.

"Vampires are incredibly rare. They were mostly killed in the middle ages but like cockroaches a few would always escape death." Everyone was a bit off with the concept of vampires but Chris seemed to believe that vampires were like demons.

"Are they like us or are they truly... evil," Scott said cautiously. Chris deadpanned to Scott.

"Vampires don't feel humanity. Vampires are not werewolves, they are faster, stronger and immortal. But they don't succeed in one category that will probably be the easiest way to kill the vampire. A werewolf bite."

 

[...]

 

The sheriff's office was once again very busy. Computer keyboards clicking away, phones ringing and half a dozen people's footsteps were heard at all times. The sheriff was respectably in his office working on paper reports when the medical examiner came in. The sheriff straightened up and the medical examiner looked a bit frantic holding some pages.

"What have you found out?" The sheriff asked deeply curious in the matter. The medical examiner looked very amazed.

"Do you remember that women who held up the entire sheriff station with the whole town?."

"Yeah,"the sheriff said knowing that he'll never forget that memory. The medical examiner nodded shaking the papers.

"This is the same women; Tamora Monroe." The sheriff shook his head in disbelief.

"That's impossible she left two years ago in fear. Why would she come back."

"I don't know maybe something peaked her interest." The sheriff nodded considering it.

"Thanks Mindy," the sheriff smiled. Mindy nodded and walked off. Mindy was always so joyous even when she was always surrounded by death, a rare gift. A gift the sheriff could certainly use.

 

[...]

 

Stiles was on the phone with his dad while him while Scott was catching up on the bits and pieces of college and relationships.

"Wait it was who?" Stiles asked making sure he heard it right.

"Monroe, the medical examiner checked four times," the sheriff explained. Stiles was still baffled. At the FBI there was a case that Stiles knew was her there were various people who had silver bullets in their head, her recent killings were all in Texas making Stiles wonder if was the vampire or finally feeling strong enough to face Scott brought her back. He looked at Scott who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well maybe the vampire wasn't as bad as we thought," Stiles inquired, "I mean she isn't an innocent person , maybe it was self-defense."Scott hesitated thinking about her possible innocence but the sheriff interrupted.

"Nevertheless she was still murdered and drained of blood, it seems to be less of self-defense and more so a crime of passion." Stiles understood but still it was Monroe she was now gone and Stiles felt a bit freer even though there was a vampire in Beacon Hills that could attack anyone at any moment.

"Okay dad well Scott is here with me so we'll both spread the information to the rest."

"Okay be careful."

"It's me dad," Stiles chuckled, "of course I'll be careful." He then turned to Scott as they both called the others to tell them the good but bad news. 

[...]

 

It was getting dark out, the sun didn't shine on the town anymore. It was just orange, and purple and night. Although like the many ventures Lydia took through Beacon Hills she was in a trance, barefoot. When she snapped out of it she was at the edge of the woods where an unknown figure was faced towards a body. It was a vampire. Lydia put her hand to her mouth to suppress her gasp but the vampire already knew she was there Lydia then let out a scream which worked in a way against the vampire. Although she didn't know much about the figure, they seemed to her but they were still covered wearing a mask. She then stopped when the vampire was on the ground motionless. Lydia knew it would take more then her scream to kill the vampire but she so wanted to see the face so she moved slowly she then looked at the masked figure, she even touched it - 

"Go home," said the stranger looking strangely into her eyes, "you never saw me or the other -" he then saw the vampire begin to stir and moved quickly to remove it from her. Lydia was very confused. Her mind felt hypnotized when he told her to do all those things she wanted to do them but when he left she was brought out of the daze she knew what happened but somehow his face was removed from her memories. Lydia then saw the body and let out another banshee scream.


	3. Chapter Two: The Good, The Bad and The Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily unedited, my apologies I have to attend a family thing so I didn't have time.

After Lydia called Stiles, Chris, Stiles and Scott showed up to examine the damage the vampire caused. Lydia was still a bit shocked but could comprehend the questions that were quickly thrown at her.

"Are you okay" Scott asked. Lydia nodded silently side hugging Stiles for comfort.

"I can't remember everything though," Lydia stated trying to concentrate on the missing information, "I was in a fugue state, I saw a body and what I assume was a vampire. Then I screamed, I couldn't see the vampires face but when I went to see the body someone, another vampire stopped me and told me to go home. I can't remember what the vampire looked like my mind forgot."

Chris came over to them shaking his head in despair, "the vampire tried to compel you."

The three looked very confused so Chris started to explain.

"Vampires have a special trick where they can compel people to do whatever they want by looking into their eyes. I guess it only half-worked on Lydia since she is a banshee, part supernatural and the supernatural can't be compelled."

"That's comforting to me," Stiles remarked sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it," Chris threw him a small bottle of a green herb,"this is vervain it's a herb that harms vampires. Ingest this once a day and you can't be compelled and if the vampire tries to bite you it will have a nasty side effect. Although getting a hold of this herb is hard but I have enough supplies for the group, we should be okay."

"What about everyone else in Beacon Hills?" Scott asked.

"I guess you'll have to protect them, that's not a problem is it?"

"No way."

 

[...]

 

Liam had zero idea of why he was hanging out with Theo. Sure Theo was homeless and Liam had given pity to him. But seeing Theo playing Mario Kart was something Liam never expected he'd be okay with. And in this occasion Theo was actually managing to beat Liam in this game which was not surprising since they both were werewolves with extreme agility and hand – eye coordination. However before the game ended and Theo was royally kicking Liam's ass they both received a text from Scott giving them update on the situation Lydia had a running with. Liam was preparing to head out to see Scott when Theo stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked perplexed.

"I'm going to see Scott. What if he needs me?"

"Baby wolf, don't you think that if Scott needed you he would ask. You should just relax."

"Okay first off don't call me by that nickname. Secondly, I was actually going to follow my suspicion on the two guys that were at the school a few days ago but didn't want you to worry." Theo smirked.

"Well baby wolf maybe you would like some back up?" Liam sighed dramatically.

"Fine then let's go!" The two of them then carried off passing Liam's parents in a hurry.

"Uh...going out!" Liam called behind him leaving the two parents confused but they were okay with it since they had gotten a bit used to Theo and was glad Liam had found such a close companion after Hayden.

 

[...]

 

"This is very important to me," Chris exclaimed.

"It's very important to me too," Sheriff exclaimed back, "another supernatural serial killer is back to paint the town red. I need to be able to handle this."

"So let me help, please I know vampires I would be a great help to end this as quickly as possible." The sheriff sighed, giving in.

"Fine,as long as you tell me why vampires are so important to you." Chris hesitated before beginning his monologue.

"Before Allison was born I was with a group of hunters including some friends of mine. I was outside of Beacon Hills for training purposes. I was suppose to find some wolfsbane, instead I found vervain and not knowing what it was I decided to keep it to find out. By the time it was dark we could tell something was in the woods with us. It was faster than a werewolf and our training was nothing against it. It tore apart everyone there. I was close to being Vampire meat when I threw whatever was out of my backpack – It was suppose to be all gas. It didn't work but when the herb touched them he coward and ran far away from me but I was left with all the corpse caused by the one vampire."

The sheriff softened at Chris with the story. Nothing seems to go right for him – except for Melissa – so the sheriff felt a bit obligated to let Chris handle this. So he did.

 

[...]

 

Malia lounged on her bed reading her English-French dictionary. It happened to calm her imagining a place far away from where disaster seems to spread. It was where her biological mother came to kill her and where she killed her connection to humanity – her adoption mother and younger sister. On the bright side if she wasn't born and raised in Beacon Hills she would have never met her current family, Stiles,Lydia and Scott. Malia started to think about them as she put her book away. Why would she give up on them when they need her most?

Of course Paris was wonderful and full of adventure but nothing could fully compare to her family. Her real family doesn't have to share a splash of her blood. Malia sighed feeling content. Her phone then blasted a notification from Scott. It was about the vampire Lydia saw at the edge of the woods. Then Malia thought of something about the woods and with that she ran out the door to help her family with her knowledge about something in the woods.

 

[...]

"Okay follow my lead." Liam walked into the sheriff's station looking innocent. Theo was a bit confused but followed suite. Liam walked to Parrish's computer that was already logged in to the police database. Liam looked at the busy people oblivious to the two of them and sat hovering his fingers over the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked.

"The two brothers that were at the school watching the crime scene. I've never seen them before."

"I haven't seen them either. What does that matter?"

"Well you took a huge gap from Beacon Hills but I have been watching over the town for a long time."

"And?"

"It's fishy! I mean they only arrived when the vampires arrived so maybe they're the problem."

"Okay sound sufficient except the sun was up. Isn't the sun suppose to be lethal to vampires?"

"Maybe but it could just be a myth, like that a silver bullet could kill a werewolf when it's actually an Argent that can kill a werewolf or maybe there is a loophole."

"Okay you convinced me, maybe we can plug in their description for some results."

The two of them began to type in the description of the two suspects when someone cleared their voice behind them. The two look up to see that it was Parrish standing behind.

"Um we were just -" Liam begins to explain.

"- using my computer without permission."

"Yes?"Theo states awkwardly.

"What do you need it for anyway?"

"Didn't you hear," Liam whispers.

"Vampires are in Beacon Hills," Theo finishes in whisper.

"Okay so describe the person or people who you think are vampires."

After the two boys glared at the screen to see the names; Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

[...]

 

The four met up in the middle of the woods. Malia knew every inch of this forest and she had a lead for where the vampires could reside. So she ran. Between the narrow trees and over the boulders that stood in her way. Scott kept up following her every move precisely although he was the only one. When the two got to the cabin they stop and were then aware that Lydia and Stiles were not so much behind them. The two were somewhat worried realizing that they left them in the woods with vampires and maybe even bears. Although once they heard gunshots the two ran to see what had happened.

"Stiles,why the fuck do you carry a gun?" Lydia asked bamboozled, "and why is your aim so good?"

Malia and Scott were also wondering this so they stayed quiet hoping that Stiles would answer.

"I work at the FBI target practice is essential and I brought a gun to... help basically. I wanted to upgrade from my baseball bat."Lydia understood but was still worried, it was Stiles after all.

"Well you did help. Now we can look inside the vampire's house," Scott gleamed.

 

[...]

 

Liam and Theo both heard a gunshot. Liam wanted to go see what was going on but Theo pulled Liam away running in the opposite direction and towards the cabin.

"Why are you pulling me away I could help whoever else is here."

"Too dangerous," Theo replied quickly now pulling Liam but his collar.

"I get it so can I walk now?"

"Oh sorry," Theo apologized letting go of Liam.

The two saw the cabin and headed inside. It was mostly empty. Sunlight didn't have it's room to shine so the cabin was filled with darkness that could only be seen with their glowing eyes. The cabin looked old with furniture that resembled the 1800s. They walked along the cabin and traveled upstairs. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom but nothing of significance.

Just then the door opened leading Liam and Theo to attack the dark figures. Liam almost pushed one of them to the ground when a familiar pair of red alpha eyes glows and the two stop. 

"Sorry,"Liam said guilty while Theo decided to kick some of the dirt around the floor. Scott ignored Liam's attempted apology and looked around in the cabin and found some lights that the betas couldn't seem to find.

"Since we found their home, now what?" Malia asked.

"Uh I didn't actually think that far," Scott confessed.

"Well what if we just look for clues," Liam asked.

"Good idea."

[...]

 

Chris knew that vampires could break what was left of Beacon Hills so he knew that he had to finish before the vampires really started. However that would mean he would have to put everything on pause including the only good thing or more so person who has been his rock, his anchor. With that he took all he had with him – police files, wooden stake, vervain – and left.

 

[...]

 

"I'm getting chills here," Lydia strained, "we should really leave,like now."

"Why are your banshee premonition getting bad?" Stiles asked.

"More like there are blood bags in their freezer and the painting portrait's eyes are following me."

"Well nothing really seems to be here of importance, so yeah I want to get the hell out of here too," Malia concurred.

The six then started to head out when a whisk pasted them. They then stopped and Liam and Theo recognized them, it was the vampires Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

 

 

Finished! Feedback is appreciated on this. My brother liked what I've done so far but he's eleven so I would like a broader perspective on it if you could - x


	4. Chapter Three: Life is A Long Waiting Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't posted on Sunday but your girl has exams to study for so I wasn't given the chance the write as much this weak. Although at last here is chapter three!

Chapter Three: Life is a Long Waiting Period. 

"Don't be stupid here guys," the taller one stepped in, "we're vampires."

Scott growled showing his alpha eyes. Theo and Liam were shining their eyes too trying to show dominance.

"Okay you're werewolves but you're not the only ones we've dealt with you -"

"Damon stop," the other one stepped in bothered by his brother, "we won't hurt you, we promise."

"Then what about Monore?" Stiles asked.

"What that bitch?" Damon scoffed, "That seemed to be a kind gesture."

"What about the other body then, the unidentified one?"

"What other body? I didn't know he did anot-"

"I didn't tell you," the other one said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I caught up with him."

Everyone along with Damon looked confused. Stefan opened his mouth to explain but with everyone watching he felt a little silly.

"Just tell us," Malia exclaimed and so Stefan did.

"Well he," Stefan paused so that Damon would understand the he, "was out so I followed him but I lost him for a bit. And then when I found him... the person was..."

"Dead," Lydia finished for him, "and you were the one who messed with my mind!"

"I did," Stefan admitted, "but I didn't want anybody to find out about us or else... this would happen."

"Wait so... who's the vampire killing everyone?" Scott asked.

"He's old, that's all I know," Damon admitted.

"He calls himself the silver dash."

"That's cocky," Stiles cringes. Before anyone could answer a sound was heard. Some would mistake it for a creak from an old house but the two vampires knew different.

"Get out!"

"What?" Malia questioned.

"He's here, I'm doing this for your safety," Stefan said and he pushed them outside. They could here the inside scuffles going on and knew that they had to go. So they ran.

"Wait!" Scott stopped sniffing the air. The other werewolves smelled the same thing. Blood.

[...]

Melissa was worried. Not just for her son and his recent conflicts – to be honest she's been use to that – but now there is another human to worry about and boy was she worried. Something Melissa knew right away about Chris was that he took everything very seriously and when he was concentrated on something it was hard to pull him back from it. She knew that he was gone the moment she stepped into the house. He usually stirred in the kitchen making coffee and the pot was empty. Melissa cursed at the pot and went to the sheriff's station.

"You did what?" Melissa asked furious when the sheriff told Melissa what he did.

"I didn't think that he would get up and leave with the files. We were suppose to work on them together..." The sheriff trailed off. Before Melissa could counter his argument the door slammed open and Mindy was on the other side of it with her frequent expression of utter amazement.

"There's been another body."

"We know," the sheriff's brows furrowed hoping that this wasn't just a briefing.

"I know that too," Mindy countered, "what you don't know is that the other body has been identified. It's Kate Argent."

[...]

Corey and Mason loved being together, without the other they always noticed the empty space. Not that they were incomplete without the other but that with the other they felt safer and in Beacon Hills that wasn't a bad thing. That's why the two of them were so very happy to be spending their time together on the lingering issue in Beacon Hills. While the others were off having their lives in danger the two of them would look at news clippings dating back to the founding of Beacon Hills.

Although it did bore Corey at times Mason couldn't have been more interested.

One night, while the couple sat looking at newspapers – although not really paying attention – something caught their eyes.

JACK THE RIPPER IN BEACON HILLS – RARE PHOTO TAKEN

Mason was of course skeptic of this seeing as Jack the Ripper was a unseen killer in London but with a look into it's eyes Mason knew it was supernatural and it had a familiarity to him.

"Do you recognize this guy?" Mason asked.

"Wasn't this from the 19th century?"

"Yeah but he looks familiar."

"Oh yeah," Corey said actually looking at the photo.

"Do you want to look into this background or...

Corey looked at the clock flashing 10:00 PM.

"I mean everyone is probably going to bed. Would hate to disturb them...

"Yeah," Mason agreed, "I mean just will be just as relevant in the morning." The pair smiled nodding, pleased at their excuses. The two then went upstairs leaving the newspaper clipping lying on the coffee table.

[...]

The six heard the commotion from outside, Scott especially. Scott even dared to try and help when Stiles put his hand to Scott's shoulder.

"It's okay Scott, they're vampires they can handle it."

"Um Scott?"

Scott looked to Malia who was smelling the air so Scott followed and smelled the air too. It was blood, the blood they smelled before growing stronger. Theo and Liam joined them sniffing the air as well.

"It seems to be close," Theo says.

"Really close," Liam says.

Lydia then looked up, "they're in a tree right there."

They followed Lydia's shocked stare to see a man, unrecognizable but twitching still.

"Is he dead?"

"No," Lydia replies. With that the pack ran towards the tree and hanging on a branch was the man. He was grunting, determined enough to try and move with his injuries.

"Does anyone know how to climb a tree?" Theo asked still lighthearted. Liam took note of this and moved towards the tree, Liam knew how to climb trees quite well and there were obvious dents were the vampire probably was. Liam went to the branch with ease the man had the branch through his back, it didn't seem that bad but if they showed up much later the man wouldn't be grunting anymore.

Liam sat on the branch and removed the man who was still moving almost unaware that there was another presence. Liam took the man in his arms and jumped to the ground landing firmly on his feet. The pack hovered around and now seeing the face they all knew who he was. Of course they did.

It was Chris.

Cuts were all over his face and a huge gash was on his shoulder. There was another one coming out of his back from the branch. They then all rushed towards the hospital and all got into Stiles' jeep.

"Um could we prevent putting his blood all over the car?" Stiles asks concerned for his jeep.

Nobody responded but Chris was put onto of Scott and Malia both trying to prevent him from bleeding out. Chris looked at Scott while having his hand cling onto his shirt.

"Thank you," Chris whispered weakly and Scott nodded. Nobody said anything else til they got to the hospital.

[...]

 

It was a quiet day at the hospital which only breed fear, in her and the other nurses and doctors. It's well known that doctors are superstitious for this sort of thing, the quiet before the storm hits. They were right.

At 11:00PM, almost the end of her shift she heard a bunch of people burst into the hospital.

"Help, he's bleeding out."

Melissa recognized Scott's voice in a heartbeat and rushed to see who was hurt. She then saw Chris in Scott's arms and Scott was right about the blood. Scott could be mistaken for a surgeon with the amount of blood in his arms. Melissa did have a deep pit of fury for Chris leaving and getting himself hurt but she put that to the side as a healthcare official. A bed was pulled up right away with nurses and doctors rushing to save Chris.

There was a rush of fear into Melissa and what she imagined Scott to feel like as well.

"We're going to do the best we can," Melissa said nodding towards the group. Boy she hoped so.

[...]

Liam fiddled with the key in a clumsy manner his hands started shaking to the point where Liam couldn't function, he was processing everything that had been going on. Theo looked over at first in frustration what kind of person has that hard a time handling keys. Then Theo stopped, the face on Liam's was of sadness, a quiet sadness. 

Theo normally would have shrugged it off or even get mad at Liam for taking such a long time but Theo didn't have it in him to do that to him. Theo sighed and put his hand on Liam. Liam took a deep breath smelling Theo, in a weird way it comforted him. After a few minutes Liam parted from Theo's warmth and had stop shaking. 

"Thanks," Liam blushed, a mixture of embarrassment and something else, if the past Liam heard that Theo was the one holding his hand now he would never believe it. Liam also thought about Chris, the blood he smelled was horrid and the idea of losing another person in this town was enough to drive him off the edge of this calm, collective box everyone else seemed to have. 

The drive is quiet but quick beating all the traffic but maybe it wasn't luck, maybe it was the vampire that was killing everyone in sight that drove everyone out of Beacon Hills or buried into their homes. That one seemed more plausible. When the two got there they jumped out of the car rushing to the hospital to not miss anything. 

"Scott?" Theo called out to Scott, Scott seemed to be in his own world much like Liam was where it was a quiet sadness, almost like a toxin that seeped into their brain consuming their thoughts. Theo had seen this from Scott before when dealing with friend troubles and the dread doctors, although he was the problem for that. These problems however weren't his fault so he couldn't control the outcome, this caused a bit of fear out of Theo since Theo liked to be in control of his life. Theo hesitated coming up to Scott, his old friend and enemy Stiles even eyed Theo suspiciously seeing him being kind again, like he was before stabbing them in the back. Scott didn't notice though because he looked back up giving a nod before going back to his previous state. 

"I texted Mason and Corey, they're on their way over, " Liam said. Scott perked up something Theo wished he could do, we any of them really. 

"Mr. Argent is going to be in surgery for a while," Scott sighed, Stiles put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Lydia stepped in as well as Malia. 

"You can leave if you need to, we'll be the first to give you an update." Scott looked into Lydia's eyes still unsure. 

"Come on Scott I'll go with you, your shirt is stained with blood anyway." Scott caved in and went with Malia, Malia giving Lydia's shoulder a squeeze in a good effort, something she learned was a good social response. The couple left leaving the four to wait. Liam and Theo sat down while Lydia and Stiles leaned on each other in an embrace.

[...]

Malia and Scott didn't hesitate to hold hands coming into the house, it felt right for them. They went upstairs and had an eerie sense of deja vu, the same thing that happened when Scott's mom was recovering from surgery. 

So they followed the deja vu and went into the shower and than went into Scott's bed. When Scott was asleep Malia couldn't help but smile. Scott looked happy as well, replacing his usual look of concern. 

Malia wasn't able to sleep, she put on her shirt from off the ground and walked towards the kitchen seeing someone there. Malia's claws automatically came out and a surge of protectiveness overwhelmed her thinking about the boy upstairs sleeping. 

"Hello Malia Hale."


	5. Chapter Four: Relationships

Chapter Four: Relationships 

Malia growled to the dark figure of a shadow, Malia blindly attacked him ripping through his clothing, the man smelled of death and blood. He then coughed and took the unexpected situation into his own hands. He picked her up by her neck, Malia's bright blue eyes shined at him but at this point Malia realized who he was, it was Stefan Salvador.

"Stop," it wasn't Malia or Stefan who had said it. They both looked around and Stefan had dropped Malia down to see Scott – shirtless – standing outside the kitchen. Malia walked over to Scott recuperating herself, rubbing her reddened neck.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Stefan implied showing signs of guilt on his face.

"Yeah well I still don't trust you," Malia replied bitterness still plastered on her features. Before Stefan could say anything the door opened again to reveal Stiles and Lydia walking in, almost unfazed with Stefan in the kitchen.

"Mr. Argent got out of surgery, he's recovering now," Lydia said inhaling happily.

"We thought we'd give you the news in person – why are your items of clothing missing?" Stiles trailed off not seeing Malia's pants and Scott's shirt. Nobody answered since it was self-explanatory and there was a bigger elephant in the room. Stefan did not look happy but he also looked as though he knew this before, Scott jumped to that conclusion.

"Did you put him in the tree," Scott inquired ready to attack him if he did letting his inherited father-son relationship get in the way of his decision making skills.

"No, I didn't, I couldn't have. He was in the tree when we were with you. The man who entered the house was the man who put him in the tree."

"Who's the man?"

"The silver bullet." Stiles rolled his eyes again at the nickname.

"I came here to warn you guys to leave, the silver bullet man does not mess around, he's new to being a vampire but he seems to be experienced. You have to get out of here."

"We never surrender," Scott replied matter-of-fact. Everyone looks around the Stefan and nods, they have been through much worse than this.

"Well then keep your friends close and your enemies closer, because before you know it Beacon Hills will be a slaughter house with you guys at the forefront." With that said he left leaving the unsaid etch of scariness left to hover around the room. Lydia squeezed Stiles' hand leaving nail mark denting his hand. Malia and Scott however were skeptical because how could this be the down fall of Beacon Hills this one guy, this one vampire."

[...]

Malia and Lydia were walking down the ales with a shopping cart, something so ordinary something so ordain but yet they needed to do this to survive much like a lot of things, like relationships.

"So Scott and I had sex."

"I know." 

Malia wasn't surprised that Lydia knew but wanted reassurance that her and Scott would be with each other even with things like France and college. She grabbed a box of crackers thinking deeply about the subject while Lydia was heavily thinking on another. 

Lydia knew there was more to the vampire than just him alone. Much like the other monsters they have had to experience there is always more, a vampire can't do this one thing, he can't. She grabbed the peanut butter absent-minded but with a full heart, she knew in her heart that her pack could survive this too. Stiles had to as well. 

"Grab the chocolate and I'll grab the bread," with Lydia's instruction the two parted scouting for the items. When Lydia went into the bread section she felt the familiar twinge of death, she'd been feeling it since the last time she screamed but had been suppressing it. She was always suppressing it but whatever was coming was big. 

[...]

Mason and Corey couldn't find the slip of paper they discovered the day before. They now just realizing how important it could be start scouting the place in hopes that they find it.

They never do. 

The pair are confused since every other document is placed in it's proper spot. Before they could report this to the pack a knock is heard at the door. The two answer it and it is in fact Stefan that is holding the newspaper clipping he is in. 

"We need to talk." 

[...]

Mason and Corey were nervous with what Stefan had to say. He was a vampire for heaven's sake and they could only muster human strength and turn invisible. Although Mason was smart and used it to his advantage to avoid conflict. 

"So you are the picture in the newspaper," Mason stated this confidently. 

Stefan said nothing but sighed confirming it shamefully. Mason couldn't believe it, he had to many questions to ask and was too perplexed to ask them. Stefan intercepted Mason's questions. 

"It was a long time ago and I turned off my humanity. I felt guilty for what I did, I still do," Stefan finished the sentence weakly. "What do you mean your switch was off?" Corey asked. 

"As a vampire you can decide to not use your humanity by turning it off, it prevents you from caring and causes a lot of harm." 

"Is that what is happening right now? To the new vampire in Beacon Hills?" 

"I think so. I mean we don't know that much about him but Damon turned him." 

"Why?"

"I don't know he told me it was what he had to do," Stefan managed to sit down with the old newspaper wrapped tightly within his fist. Stefan honestly didn't know what goes through Damon's head but he was always left to deal with collateral damage. Mason and Corey stood awkwardly not entirely sure how to comfort this stranger and was still skeptical of his purpose in Beacon Hills as well as his brothers. Before any other words were spoken Stefan got up and shook his head. 

"You know what you guys don't have to believe me. We're on the same side whether you guys support us or not, we won't hurt you, he will." 

[...]

Stiles and Lydia were cooped up on top of their bed covers reading up on whatever Deaton could supply them with. The two were flowing through them well until Lydia stopped with her pounding headache as she put a hand to her head Stiles stopped as well. 

"Banshee headache?" Lydia nodded. 

"Someone's going to die soon," but Lydia failed to mention it was someone too close for comfort. Stiles sighed and stroked Lydia's hair then smelling her hair in a comforting way. 

"It'll be okay, we can stop this, I know we can because you're a genius." 

"You're pretty good at figuring things out too," Lydia retorted and somehow she felt a bit better letting her headache melt into Stiles smell. 

[...]

Chris woke up hesitantly but quick once the lights and sounds of the hospital hit him. He looked around to see the bandages wrapped around his arm and he could feel more around his torso. He looked around at the chairs to see Melissa sitting dazed out. This made him sit up quickly to see her, Melissa sat up just as quickly to tend to his aid both as his fiance and a nurse. 

"You should lie down, you'll pull your stitches out if your not careful," although Melissa's words seemed kind she said them in a cold manner, still upset from his actions. 

"I'm sorry, I really am." 

"I bet you are." 

"Melissa-" Chris pleaded putting a hand on her cheek. In that second her anger melted and Melissa rolled her eyes at her self having a big heart for him and eventually allowed herself to smile softly. 

"I know, I know you're sorry but you left without consoling me and you ended up almost dead from it." 

"Whatever we do in the future we'll do it together, okay?" 

"As husband and wife." 

[...]

Mindy sat at her little desk analyzing photos, to many peoples surprise she had other cases as well. There seem to be a few residents from other towns that have died from a natural death but there was something odd about the way they were all positioned, all laying on their backs on the floor and they weren't that old. Mindy knew there was something odd about this but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"Mindy." Mindy stands up smiling in a familiarity. 

"Working hard I see. Well maybe you should take a break." 

"I should take a break." 

"Yes, and maybe do me another favor." 

"Sure."


	6. Chapter Five : Blood is Water for a Vampire

Chapter Five: Blood is Water For a Vampire

Theo and Liam happened to watch a movie together civilly for the first time. They both didn't say anything as the movie was playing, no jokes, no fights and no laughter. The two watched the movie with their eyes glued to the screen. It was a good distraction for them seeing whatever the screen was doing instead of living in their own lives. Although at the end of the movie the two had nothing to do but talk to each other.

"This movie sucked," Theo finally replied sighing out loud, Liam joined him.

"It did but I wasn't going to change it."

"You still hate me don't you," Theo asked this sadly which surprised Liam but not enough to reply kindly.

"Just as much as you hate me."

"But I don't hate you, I never did." This shocked Liam to his core but once he thought about it the fights weren't out of hate but out of their anger issues and conveniences. Once you took away the fighting they experienced what was left? The two of them like this, on a couch watching a movie. Although Theo could feel the comfort Liam had at his comment he took the initiative and left first heading for sleep. Liam was then left on the couch in the dark with the movie credits rolling.

[...] 

The sheriff sighed looking at a different case that gave him a similar headache to the vampire one. It was a small amount of people but people nevertheless who simply died of natural causes, except for the fact that the victims were only between the ages of eighteen to twenty four.

"Here are the documents you wanted sir." It was Parrish, the sheriff's trusty sidekick holding the pages causally which didn't seem like the proper introduction to a worthy list but he took it looking quickly into the pages comparing it to the victims. The sheriff sighed both with in gratefulness for the answer but in pain since he knew this wouldn't be the worst of it.

It was the benefactor list that the sheriff received and the three victims were on it.

Liz Moore

Jack Marshland

Tom Hill

Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, three is a pattern. The reason for this was either another benefactor that got this exact list of people or it was supernatural people being killed or getting killed for the wrong reasons. At least now the sheriff had the perfect pinpoint to start with.

"Where Mindy?" The sheriff asked his deputy expecting her to show up any moment with news.

"She didn't show up yet, didn't call either."

"Okay," the sheriff sighed waving his hand at him tiredly, "that'll be all for now."

The sheriff didn't know where to start or who would be the main target but he was sure he'd find out soon.

[...]

Lydia felt a wave of adrenaline go through her as she felt death crawl nearer to the person she loves, she still didn't know who yet but it didn't matter. She walked over to where Scott and Stiles were without much care for her surroundings and it happened to be raining. 

When she got to the house she hesitated before knocking on the door not wanting to confirm all the suspicion surrounding the vampires but knew it would be somewhat helpful, at least that's what convinced herself to knock on the door. The door opened quite fast to reveal Scott and Stiles and they both quickly let her in since she was soaking wet from the rain. 

"Lydia you're soaked!" It was Scott conveying his worry for one of his best and oldest friend Stiles ran to get a blanket for Lydia to dry up. Once Lydia got use to her surroundings she started to shiver which made her all the more grateful for Stiles' blanket. 

"Someone is going to die soon." Stiles who knew this nodded his head in response but Scott took this a bit to heart since he didn't want anyone else to die. 

"I failed to mention one extra thing I know," Lydia admitted, "it is somebody I know really well, that we all know quite well." 

"Who?" Scott asked. 

"I'm not sure." 

"You have no idea," Stiles questions.

"No," Lydia trails off into a daze, "but I have to go home." 

Scott and Stiles figured Lydia was in a trance so Stiles went with Lydia into his jeep to take Lydia home, Scott stayed behind. 

[...]

"Left," she muttered making Stiles swerve into a left turn instead of going straight. A few cars honked but there wasn't any damage so Stiles kept going unfazed by his surroundings. They arrived to her home, her childhood home, the home she grew up in and now her mom's house that she was staying at for the mean time. 

Lydia walked like a corpse into the house unaware that she left the door open or that the door was already opened. Stiles ran in after her now fully aware that this was the death Lydia was sensing. Lydia than snapped out of her daze with her banshee scream that pushed Stiles down the stairs harboring himself over the shock waves. There was some thumping upstairs and Stiles ran to see what was going on. 

It was Natalie, Lydia's mom curled up in a defense position although Stiles could barely tell with the blood. Lydia hands were covered in blood trying to help her mom somehow. Her eyes that darted to the murderer. 

"Hello Stiles," Stiles may not have recognized his mask on but he did recognize the voice all too well. 

"Gerard," Stiles muttered in the air suffocated with Lydia's whimpers over the loss of her mother. Gerard heard anyway and took it as an initiation to continue with a monologue. 

"You all underestimate me, nobody even looked for my body," Gerard then took off his mask revealing deep red marks given by Kate Argent. Lydia looked at him with disgust Gerard looked into her eyes with cold calculating eyes.

"I remember our encounter in the woods, you always seem to find me but it lead you to your mother's death. I needed the excuse to find you, although it's a pity I had to use your mother, she was quite pretty." 

"Why do you want to talk to me," Lydia said trying to assert dominance but stuttered in fear. 

"I actually want you to send a message to your friends, you're a banshee, messenger of death. Tell your friends to leave Beacon Hills, this is their last warning." Lydia thought he was done and would leave but he turned to Stiles and suddenly shoved him into a wall, Stiles blacked out on impact. 

"Stiles!" Lydia cries hoping he didn't have the same fate as her mother. Stiles laid motionless but Gerard wasn't done and pulled out his fangs to puncture Stiles' shoulder. Although in return Gerard tasted the blood that was almost as nasty as he. Stiles and the rest of the pack had followed Chris' advice and had all taken Vervain everyday to make sure it had stayed within their system constantly. Gerard wasn't happy. 

[...] 

Scott had heard the banshee scream as if it were in his own ear. He automatically took off running to find the source and the body. He saw a car in the driveway and saw Malia standing outside of it running to Scott as he was about to run towards the sound. 

"Scott wait up," Malia yelled making Scott stop. The last time they saw each other was much more intimate but these times called for a withdraw from personal problems and relationships. 

"Take my car, it's faster." Scott agreed getting into the passenger seat hoping that Malia was a better driving than she was in her senior year. In fact she was, being able to drive the speed limit. 

The two were almost to where the scream took place when something stop the car from running, the gas petal couldn't even be pushed. They both got out of the car to be stopped yet again, mountain ash. 

[...] 

Gerard and his super hearing heard too many sounds coming closer to him. He took this as a cue to leave with the bitter taste of Vervain in his mouth. Lydia however was in an emotional turmoil as she didn't know what to do. She had to care for Stiles but a part of herself didn't want to leave her mom to wither, she was all she had although she was all Stiles had at the moment as well.

Lydia was about to help Stiles' unconscious body when Damon stepped in. Without a word Damon picked Stiles up putting his arm around himself and Lydia did the opposite side of Stiles. He was warm and alive, the perfect combination.


	7. Chapter Six: Part One is Over

Chapter Six: Part One is Over

Lydia was in the backseat with Stiles stroking his pale face. She wished this were just a nightmare she wishes she could just wake up and she Stiles asleep beside her. At last this wasn't a dream or even a nightmare, it was real and Stiles could die. 

Damon was calm and collective to entire drive. Lydia was unsure of his time and presence but he surely couldn't be all bad. It had been the same with Derek, Chris and even herself. There maybe people who may never change like Gerard but she can't let that stop her from trusting people or getting help. 

The car jerked and Damon felt a barrier hit him in the stomach. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't know," Damon trailed as he got out of the car. The spot that the car stopped had mountain ash surround them from who knows where. Damon was trapped. 

"I can break it," Lydia replied pushing the ash apart. The two got back into the car and drove off but the thought of the mountain ash lingered. Who was it for? Was it used for the purpose of good or the purpose of evil? 

[...]

Malia and Scott continued to push on the mountain ash hoping for the strength to break it although it lead to nothing happening. 

"Damn," Malia said frustrated. The two look around the see a thick line of mountain ash going farther out of the eye sight. The two use their legs to scout around to see where the mountain ash was circling. 

They ran up to Lydia's house where they initially heard the scream, the two noticed the mountain ash around the back of Lydia's home. Although when expecting to be unable to go through, they didn't. Someone human broke it. 

The two run into Lydia's home to see evidence of a break in. The front door was open, lots of coats and hats were scattered around the home. 

"There's blood," Malia said a bit frightened and ran up the stairs with Scott following right behind. There lying was Natalie Martin, her eyes still open in a permanent frightened state. Scott looked away, Natalie always believed in him at school and even helped him get accepted into UC Davis. Scott knew from this sight that he would go back to university and would do well in it for her and himself.

[...]

Theo and Liam were oblivious to the other situations going on but their minds were occupied with a situation of their own. The two slept together, in the same bed. It never happened before, Liam wasn't even aware of Theo until he heard him snoring. 

Liam was taken back at the audacity of Theo's presence. Although Liam felt like a magnet towards his warmth and smell. They were almost touching when Theo woke up shocked at Liam's face in his face. 

"What are you doing in my bed?" Theo shrugged it off not wanting to make this a big deal. 

"I was cold and sleeping on a couch can really hurt your back." Liam rolled his eyes feeling the loss of feelings he caught for Theo in that moment. Liam then took off, got off the bed and began to start the day. 

Today would erase this incident from their memory.

[...]

When Lydia and Damon arrived at the hospital Damon was quick to let go and run. Lydia took a hold of his arm. 

"You know I'm way stronger than you right?" Lydia ignored his threat and clung onto Damon's arm while still holding Stiles. 

"Thank you," she said softly before letting him go. He ran away quickly and Lydia held onto Stiles tightly in hope that he won't bleed out. 

"Someone help!" Lydia cried, Melissa was the first to see Stiles and was shocked. Stiles' arm was now completely drenched in blood and looked as pale as a ghost. Lydia's eyes were tear stained and had blood all over her from Stiles. Melissa ran over to Stiles with a bed. 

Lydia heard Melissa command the nurses and doctors what to do with Stiles but didn't get any of it, she was quite worried for Stiles laying there unconscious. The last time Lydia saw him like this was when he was possessed by the void. She hoped the results for this would be better. 

[...]

Scott and Malia still pondered in the home trying to figure out where Lydia and Stiles were. Malia and Scott had both recognized the scent of Stiles' blood on the wall in the corner, they also smelled the vervain which put their mind at ease a bit. 

"Scott someone is coming closer to us, fast." Before Scott could say anything Malia reacted to the running object by putting out her hand to stop them making them fall on the ground. The object groaned. 

"Why are you all so aggressive," Damon asked.

"What are you doing here," Malia asked still putting her hand firmly to Damon's check. 

"I'm here to help you guys with her," Damon motioned to the lifeless corpse that use to be full of life. 

"And do what eat her?" 

"The blood is all bitter at this point," Damon joked until he say their faces and backtracked, "I mean I thought I could help seeing as you guys need all the help you can get now." 

"What do you mean," Scott asks. 

"Well your second dad is recovering from being stabbed by a tree, your betas and children are all in their own heads about love, Lydia is a mess and Stiles is in the hospital." That last statement caused Scott to run with Malia in his tracks. 

"You're welcome," Damon replied snidely in the absence. 

[...]

Mason and Corey had the pack of suitcases in front of the door. They both felt incredibly guilty but they knew they had to go when they had the chance. The two both had stayed for more than a year in Beacon Hills to help out Liam defend against Beacon Hills. Although in the face of danger the two knew the best place for them would be out of the situation. The two did not have anything other than human strength, brain and Corey's invisibility. 

"Are you okay?" Corey asked Mason seeing him in deep thought.

"Great now that you're here."

The two left hand in hand. 

[...]

Parrish walked in on Mindy in high concentration although there wasn't a body or anything relating to work in front of her. Parrish could see Mindy was in distress by the way to postured herself and the fact she was chewing her nails right off her fingers. Parrish slid up to her unnoticed by her until he touched her waist.

"Mindy?" 

"Oh hi," Mindy replied hesitantly before embracing Parrish. 

"What's wrong," he asked touching her forearms. Mindy felt his hot breath which took her back to all their romantic rendezvous they had in her office. The two have been keeping their relationship a secret but were never shy to be in her office together like this. Mindy bit her lip. 

"I can't talk about it." Parrish let go of Mindy giving Mindy to provide her own warmth. Parrish was taken back with this and confused about what the problem was. It wasn't work because they both worked on similar cases so it must have been a personal problem which seemed to be even more big to him since he wanted to be in her life. 

"Okay then let me know when you tell me." With that Parrish left leaving Mindy to be left alone with her though no matter how dangerous they may be.

[...]

Scott and Malia ran into the hospital quite quickly probably breaking some hospital rules to get to Stiles. Lydia and the sheriff were in the waiting room, the sheriff in deep solemn and Lydia too with big tear stains present and tears brimming her eyes as if the tears would fall at any moment. When Lydia saw the two of them she went up quickly receiving a bone crushing hug from Scott and a soft firm hug from Malia. The sheriff looked tentatively at the trio but didn't go up to them constricted to his chair. 

"M-y mom," Lydia stutters to prevent herself from wailing. Scott nodded feeling the sadness as well.

"But Stiles is - he's recovering," Lydia stated more confidently focusing all her energy on the aspect of Stiles. 

"What happened?" Malia asked. 

"It was the vampire, it was -" Lydia was interrupted by a swift blur that went past them. The sheriff got up to defend everyone when the blur stopped being a blur and became the monster Lydia knew well and Scott knew too. 

"You didn't take my warning seriously did you Lydia." It was Gerard Scott's biggest breed for hatred and Scott wasn't prepared to hear him, he was suppose to be dead. 

"It's not like I wanted to make it easy for you all to leave and I will admit I did not expect the vervain, you all must have talked to Chris."

"What about all the bodies?" Scott asked. Gerard chuckled. 

"Of all people I would have expected you to be the first to explain myself, to explain the draining of bodies one after the other and assume that I carry some humanity in me. Well I guess I do like a classic villain tall tale."

"When the war had ended and Chris left me alone with Kate to kill me she slashed my face and left me to die. I was given blood from some naive vampire to resurrect me but he let me live. I knew about vampire blood of course and I knew what I had to do before the blood ran out of my system. I died. When I woke up I feasted on animals in the woods but I knew that it wouldn't be enough so I decided to target the woman who fled from Beacon Hills like a coward I contacted her and convinced her to come back to Beacon Hills for a wrap up project to help her out. When I saw her I killed her and it only made me stronger. I went after Kate next she thought she had killed me but I tracked her on my own and got my vengeance and got stronger. Still think I have humanity left Scott?"

Pause.

"You have two days to leave or else I will start attacking more people and they will be at random."

[...]

Lydia was the only one left in the room with Stiles. She gripped onto his hand like he has done with her when she was on the hospital bed. Stiles' eyes opened to see an angelic red haired girl with a worried face on. Stiles squeezed her hand bringing Lydia's attention to him, she looked at him and smiled. She buried her head in his neck grasping at his hand on her back holding onto each other. 

"I love you so much so you better not do that ever again," Lydia cried and Stiles nodded into her but they both knew that the other would die to help the other survive and perish. 

"I love you too, remember that," Stiles replied almost whispering it and Lydia nodded. She then let the others know that Stiles had woken up and the threat of Gerard had gone far back in their minds when they saw Stiles. 

[...]

The funeral was grim as a normal funeral would be. Lydia, the pack, majority of the town and even her father showed up paying their respects. Lydia cried a bit but not as much as she could have and Stiles knew this. He knew everything about Lydia like she was a learned course. 

The two had comforted each other throughout this but Lydia then had enough and needed Stiles more, she needed him to be closer and to have his hands all over her body. 

After the funeral when the pair were at Stiles' house Lydia couldn't help but need Stiles and believe it or not Stiles needed her the same way. The two had sex and although they avoided Stiles' left arm the two were happy and fell asleep unknown the days to come. The days they will stay.

[...]

"I need some help," the voice was desperate and the person on the other line nodded completely understanding but fear rushed into his heart not prepared to see Beacon Hills and the people who he knew all his life to see him again but he understood his obligation. 

"Okay I'll be over in America soon." 

"I'll pay you money to come faster than soon." 

"Okay I'll be there tomorrow." The phone tone droned and he hung up and started packing with his suitcase. He would be leaving Paris to Beacon Hills. He knew he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note/questions; First off sorry if this is heavily unedited or if it's later than you wanted, exams were crawling up my ass. Let me know some theories if you have any and I try to post every Sunday so you can hopefully rely on that. Second of all technically this is part one and the next chapters will be part two like in Teen Wolf how they have part one and two for their seasons I'm doing the same thing. 
> 
> So to recap the story thus far Stiles has been hurt with a damaged shoulder and a concussion. Lydia lost her mom - I did this because I wanted to make a parallel with the vampire diaries when Tyler's mom dies by Klaus and Tyler's mom is the same person that plays Lydia's mom - Scott and Malia are hooking up without a proper title even though it's clear the two want to be official. Liam and Theo and getting closer together and Corey and Mason left Beacon Hills early. Chris and Melissa are getting married. Mindy and Parrish are together secretly but it's very hush hush and Mindy is keeping some sort of secret. Finally Damon is helping out and may be hiding more things from everyone even his own brother.


	8. Chapter Seven: Part Two Has Begun

Chapter Seven: Part Two Has Begun

 

Gerard starts his day looking over the small town of Beacon Hills. The lives that ran Beacon Hills intrigued his bloodthirst and his inner self - the self he kept even as a human - begged to destroy this town that had been his home once upon a time. Gerard knew that the pack wouldn't leave their beloved town, a smirk erode on his face thinking about his next victim. 

"Hey stop right there!" Gerard sneered at the direction in which the sound came from. How could anyone tell him what to do? The person came out of the shadows and Gerard was shocked, to say the least, but kept his face neutral. 

"It's nice to check up on the people I bite, like a community service." 

"Well you haven't been doing a good job then have you?" Gerard replied. 

"Nobodies perfect."

"Nobody human but we're better than that."

"Well since I have your attention now how about we have a chat?"

"Today seems a bit busy for me how about never?" 

The mysterious person then took the initiative of taking care of Gerard himself but carrying vervain in his gloved hands and shoving the vervain down Gerard's throat. Gerard then started to thrash from his grasp but the person keeps on holding onto him. They were stronger therefore they won and took him away. 

[...]

Liam was in a way mourning, mourning for the loss of his best friend Mason. Liam was hoping to see him - understanding Mason not having a place in the funeral seeing as he wasn't as close to Natalie as everyone else. Although he had to say he was not expecting this. When he got to Mason's everything was gone including Mason.

"I found a note, " Theo exclaims holding a piece of paper. It even had Liam's name at the top. Liam handled the letter delicately not wanting to wrinkle it. It says;

'Liam,

If you are reading this I am probably far away from the horrors that have struck Beacon Hills. I am so sorry that you are on the receiving end of this letter but you can do so much that I can't. You have claws, teeth and the strength of three men. I am just Mason, my brain can't do much on this so Corey and I left. I am so sorry but if you need contact from me I sent someone you love very much back and maybe back into your life Liam.'

A knock was heard at the door causing Liam and Theo to look. It was Mason's package, the person who was ripped away from him. But Liam wasn't sure he wanted them back.

[...]

Scott walked out of his home by himself for the first time since the funeral. He had stayed home a lot or was accompanied by Malia but this time it was just him. He knew he had to do this by himself because deep down Scott was the only one who could tame him in the slightest. He was on the hunt for Gerard. 

[...] 

"Lydia?" Stiles called softly holding the chicken broth. Lydia sighed and complied doing the rest of the work to put the soup into her malnutrition body. Lydia felt sick every time something rested in her stomach. She figured it was grief she hated grief. 

"You shouldn't have to make me soup, you're the one with the broken arm." 

"It doesn't matter, physical marks heal emotional ones can be there forever." Lydia took a small sip of the soup and sighed.

"Thank you." Stiles kissed her head in response. 

"What's next?" Lydia asked both hypothetical and realistically.

"I don't know but Scott's been quiet which must mean he's thinking of something." 

"I don't think that's a good thing."

"Agreed." Stiles' phone then beeped he pulled it out to see a text from Scott with coordinates.

"It's Scott, isn't it?" Stiles nods.

"God you're smart." Stiles gets up to leave when Lydia stops him.

"Wait I want to come too!"

[...]

Theo's mouth dropped at the sight of Hayden but Liam wasn't as shocked or at least didn't let the emotion surface. Instead he simply greeted Hayden with his most neutral face with her bubbly one. Her face then matched his when she saw the hurt in his eyes. 

"Don't look at me like that Liam, my sister couldn't stand to be in Beacon Hills anyone I had to listen to her." 

"You're a big girl Hayden you didn't have to do anything." Hayden scoffed at this but Liam continued, "You left the day the ghost riders were defeated-"

"And I'm glad I did because the next monster was worse, I could have died with the Anuk-Ite, so what do you prefer Liam; me away from you, safe and sound or me dead in your arms." 

"I would prefer you not to run away, you're just like Mason now."

"Yeah I am just like Mason, smart enough to know when to run. He's probably happy right now and living his best life why aren't you?" 

"I have a better question," Liam snared, "why are you here now? What caused you to come back to Beacon Hills at a moment of trouble?" 

"You Liam." 

Theo started to back away from the couple's spat, that may become a couple's kiss in a few moments. Liam saw him and in a few seconds Liam pulled Theo back to his side. Theo smiled to himself but hoped nobody possibly saw him, it would be too embarrassing for him. Hayden ignored this gesture and continued on. 

"We already know who the vampire is, Gerard. This monster isn't unfamiliar we know Gerard and we know the basic supernatural limits. Also a vampire is probably the worst supernatural creature to be, there are so many books and movies with vampires in it that gives us information about them." 

"Yeah but what about the part that it's fictitious, for entertainment purposes?" Theo had involved himself into the conversation causing Hayden to switch gears to an old enemy. 

"Why are you still here? Haven't had enough back to stab through yet?" 

"Hayden, it's fine," Liam interrupted, "Theo has actually became my- uh, a member of the pack when you were gone. I could have been a goner if it wasn't for Theo." Hayden rolled her eyes but accepted Liam's statement. 

"Well fine but I'm back and I'm going to help." With that statement Hayden left leaving Liam and Theo in Mason's house. Liam looked at the rest of Mason's letter. 

'I really hope that the person helps you defeat the nasty excuse for a vampire. 

Love Mason

PS. I would trust the other vampires because they know more than what they let on.'

[...]

Stiles and Lydia met up with Scott in the woods, the sun wasn't shinning through as much in the dense trees giving shade to the vampire under a tree. Scott couldn't tear his eyes away from the vampire who was currently unconscious. Lydia squinted to see what Scott saw, the familiar claw scars and the old bitter face that belonged to Gerard. Lydia stepped back to be closer to Stiles Scott looked almost hypnotized looking at Gerard. 

"You guys found the vampire?" Another vampire came out it was Damon. Lydia and Stiles were shocked to see him again but Scott still seemed to be drawn into something. 

"Scott?" Stiles asks shaking Scott's arm with his good arm. Scott then faces them slowly with blood pouring down his nose. Something primal started to become Scott as if he were being possessed. Before anything were to happen Damon jumped at Scott pushing him down to the ground with him and that seemed to snap Scott out of it as he wiped the blood that dripped down his nose. 

"What happened?" Scott was the first to ask what they were all thinking. Damon responded knowingly. 

"It was a witch who did this," Damon said, "they want something to do with him." Damon pointed the Gerard as he started to shift. Damon sped up to him to take off the ring on his finger. 

"What is that," Stiles asked. 

"Sunlight ring, it protects you from the sun, I have one too." 

"How does he have one though?" Lydia asks. 

"A witch made it." 

"So to stop Gerard, we'll have to find the witch who's helping him." 

"That might be easier than you think," everyone turned to Damon to explain himself, "I can tell for certain that there are witches in Beacon Hills some who may be veterinarians." 

"How could Deaton help Gerard?"

"The same way Stefan got Lydia to forget he was there." 

"Compulsion," Lydia remembers from Mr. Argent's talk. 

"Exactly," Damon smirks, "let's go this old man isn't going to be hunting anyone anytime soon."

[...]

Melissa and Chris were both sitting at a table filled with catalogs and magazines for their wedding. The two browsed through them in their pajamas ruffling throughout the pile. 

"You still want to do this?" Melissa asked, "even after Gerard?" 

"Gerard always dampened my plans for things; my move to Beacon Hills, the defeat of the dread doctors and getting Monroe fired up to pull out a war but I can't let him ruin our wedding." Melissa gleamed. 

"You should put that in you're wedding toast, given that he's not going to show up." 

"We'll solve this way before that happens."

"So our wedding will be a while?" 

"How about a January wedding?" 

"Sounds good to me," it wasn't Melissa who had said this. The two looked behind themselves to see a familiar boy with the suitcases by his side. They both knew him well, especially Chris who had a special spot in his heart for this boy he was almost like his father. A way better father at that, Isaac was his boy.

The two got up to embrace the boy and he of course hugged back. Issac looked a bit different from what he looked like in the pack's junior year he had developed some facial hairs and seemed to have grown even taller than his six foot two height. 

"Never thought you two would be getting married, never thought of a lot of things actually about the pack later in life." Melissa and Chris gave each other meaningful glances and Chris put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Would you be my best man?" Isaac nodded shocked at the question but quite happy. 

"I'll get the pack over here, they would want to meet you," Isaac beamed at this, he never thought the pack would be the pack after Allison died. He didn't contact them much or even meet the new members that have probably smuggled their way into Scott's heart but to hear that they would want to meet him still and that they haven't forgotten about him made him content. 

[...]

"It's okay I got you." 

"Oh, it's you again." The woman sighed at his method of greeting and tried to balance herself with the extra weight on her side. The two walked until the other hissed at the sun, getting burned. 

"Where's your ring?" 

"It doesn't matter, I'll be needing a new one." 

"Okay." 

"I am so glad I get a puppet to do all my tasks." The woman stopped to question this until the thought got lost, she ignored it and continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories you have would be great to hear. Sorry this chapter took so long and was not edited at all! I can only blame myself (and school) for this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please; COMMENT THEORIES, I am very interested in hearing them.


	9. Chapter Eight: Blood is Spilled

Chapter Eight: Blood is Spilled

Scott, Lydia and Stiles go to Deaton's to get the necessary information. Whether a witch was behind this and even to the extent of accusing him as the witch. Scott didn't believe to the darkest place in his mind that Deaton would be doing all of this on purpose. 

The worst thing Scott could think of was that he was being forced to do this whether by threat or by compelled to do these things at the gaze of Gerard's eyes. Terrifying. 

Although the first thing that Scott could sense when he was on the perimeter was the smell of blood and by the time they walked into the vet clinic - with the closed door sign on - the others could smell it too. They all ran to the back on the store to see Deaton on the floor, alive but bleeding. 

Scott was the first one to run to Deaton - his role model and guide - and put his hand on his to heal his pain. The pain shot through Scott's veins in a black tube of poison it woke Deaton up a bit to see his savior. 

"Thank you, but taking my pain will only benefit us for a short while. I'm losing blood and I'm starting to crash." Deaton was dying and Scott was not having it. Scott would not hold onto someone he love and watch them die again before Scott started to panic and bell was rung and a vampire was at Scott's side, Stefan. 

Everyone watched as Stefan bit his wrist and fed his blood to Deaton. It was gross to say the least but it was working. Deaton was starting to heal at a rapid rate and the blood he was losing replenished itself giving Deaton's face a lively colour. Once Deaton had sat up by himself no longer weak he wiped the black blood off his face. 

"Just don't die again and you'll be fine in 24 hours," Stefan replied standing up. The others were shocked at what they saw except for Deaton because it seemed to be that he knew everything supernatural. 

"What do you mean die again?" Stiles asked too curious for his own good. 

"If he were to die again without me around he would become a vampire of his own," everyone looked to Deaton who was washing up his own blood, "well it's a bit more complicated than that, he would also have to feed into his instinct to have blood but once that happens; heightened senses and the thirst for blood for the rest of his life, or more so immortal life." 

"Nothing I would recommend," Deaton replies dryly. Stefan nodded and walked away. 

"Where are you going?" Scott asked. 

"The vampire was here," Stefan replied, "so he must be somewhere close, I have to go find him." With that statement Stefan ran off faster than a race car and with the determination only a vampire could carry. Leaving Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Deaton to tend with themselves. 

[...]

Malia was running through the woods. It was something she always yearned to do, knowing every trail, every track and where things were secluded just for her. Although while running through the back trail of the woods a twig was snapped. 

This alerted Malia as she started to hear and sniff for danger. She smelled dead flesh etching closer and closer to her at an alarming rate. Although she was able to pin point the direction and saw who the dead flesh belonged to, Gerard. 

"You stopped wearing the mask," Malia stated looking at his scratched up face. 

"There wasn't any need to." 

"Look are we just going to banter back and forth because I have places to be."

"Like Paris?"

"Yeah, so if I could just kill you now I would appreciate it."

"Well I'm a bit busy today." 

"Then why are you here?" Gerard walked closer, Malia wiggled her nose from his scent. 

"I'm going around and maiming everyone who Scott loves, only then will he give up."

"Well that's pretty shitty of you," Malia responded. 

"Yeah it is!" Malia and Gerard look towards the sound and it was Stefan who had found the source of the exclamation. 

"Unfortunately for you Gerard, I'm stronger and faster than you, so trying to hurt anymore of Scott's pack is off the menu." Gerard started to run away through the woods. 

"We'll get him later," Stefan chuckled, "we should start to focus on the people in Beacon Hills now, we need to protect them and your pack overall." 

"Why are you so interested in our pack," Malia asked. 

"You guys just seem to work well together, I've seen werewolf packs and how they work but you guys are different. Anyone can join in and nobody is really superior, I mean Scott's the alpha but he is more of a guider than a commander." Malia agreed. In truth she loves Scott, he is more than an alpha to her and more than friend. She loves him and she hopes he feels the same for her. 

[...]

Theo felt some sort of deepened hate for Hayden Romero. Theo couldn't pin point it to her personality - however annoying it is - there was just something more. Jealousy.

Hayden decided that if she was going to be in Beacon Hills she was going to stick by Liam side and she meant every word. She was always at Liam's house even so far to the point where the parents would poke fun of Hayden and Liam being together. Liam would always deny it but Theo wasn't sure if the spark would be lit out forever. The two for sure had history together and what he had learned from school was that history repeats itself. 

[...]

Scott received a call from Argent once Deaton was safely placed in the hospital. Opposed to the other things that had happened today Mr. Argent seemed a bit happier than the usual tone he had. 

"Bring Lydia, Stiles and even Malia with you to the house, there's a surprise waiting for you guys." Scott smiled and did as he was told. The four went to the house in anticipation for what was waiting for them but they weren't prepared for this. 

The four first found Argent smirking and Melissa smiling as well. They were confused until they noticed the tall stranger who turned out to not be a stranger, it was Isaac. 

Scott was the first one to give him a hug. Isaac felt happy about it, Scott was his mentor, friend and brother by choice. 

Stiles was next but Stiles couldn't help by look at his growth. So he decided to blurt out this question.

"Do you still wear scarfs?" Isaac chuckled and decided to hug Stiles despite the tension that went on between them throughout the early years of high school. He then turned to Lydia who in return gave him a small smile. They were never friends in fact probably the opposite when Lydia rejected him but even her appearance, choosing to wear jeans oppose to skirts and letting her hair down instead of putting it up in advanced braids. 

"You've definitely have changed," Isaac said and when Isaac spent too long looking at her Stiles cut in taking back that hug he gave him. 

"Okay move on man she's my girlfriend." Isaac and Lydia rolled their eyes as Isaac moved on to Malia who ran up to hug Isaac leaving everyone confused. 

"You two know each other?" Scott asks in which Malia and Isaac nod. 

"I met him in Paris." Malia says in which Isaac replies, "oui!" 

"Just met with each other," Stiles asks feeding into his curiosity. Malia and Isaac both glare at Stiles applying that they in fact had just met each in Paris and nothing else. Stiles got the hint and stood back. 

Scott didn't feel jealous at all, he knew both Malia and Isaac well enough to know that they would be honest if they were in a relationship and probably very open about it. Lydia just felt sick, she thought that if she were to ignore her problems she wouldn't feel as physically sick but at last it wasn't true for some reason. Stuff was moving forward but she couldn't help but feel stuck to the past or have something from the past carrying with her to the future.


	10. Chapter Nine: In Sickness and In Health

Chapter Nine: In Sickness and In Health

Lydia in one word felt stressed. Curse words were flowing in her head about it as she sank to the bathroom floor. She couldn't believe this was why she felt so sick. A person with an IQ of 170 she would be able to figure it out. 

Although with all the vampires, new people coming into Beacon Hills, and other people leaving whether willingly or by force like her mom she felt a bit side tracked from herself and the new person growing in her uterus.

How was she going to tell Stiles? When was she going to tell Stiles? How could she do that and protect Beacon Hills? Lydia felt the tears but didn't do anything about them. It wasn't like Lydia's life would be over since she is just about to get her dream job - a job with enough support for someone else. 

However she never discussed having children with Stiles and when she would talk about the future with Stiles it contained mostly their future jobs and maybe a dog or two in the mix. 

"Lydia?" This snapped Lydia out of her daze to see Malia wearing ratty jeans and it didn't look like the style for the pants - Lydia of course would know. 

"What happened to you?" 

"Why are you crying?" The pair asked each others these questions at the exact same time. Lydia wiped away her tears, sniffled and then got up to face Malia. 

"Your pants are ripped," Lydia started trying to put the topic off of her, "what happened?" 

"I was in the woods and jeans do not go well with that, I just fell." Malia shrugged it off although knew something was up with Lydia. She could smell her stress and there was something else that she couldn't put a finger on about Lydia.

[...]

Theo was done thinking about Liam and if he and Hayden wanted to be together that would be fine with him. That's what he said to himself, but he knew that deep down it would never be true. Theo didn't know what it was about Liam that made him feel a different way. 

Theo went to Liam's house expecting Hayden to be inside. Instead she was sitting outside with her knees pulled up to her chest. She seemed upset and Theo felt a bit out of place seeing as he was not that great at his own emotions let alone someone else's. 

Hayden looked up at Theo with the look of venom in her eyes, a look Theo knew all too well. Somehow Theo got the courage to sit next to her on the front steps of Liam's house. 

"Are you okay?" Theo asked trying to warm his way up to her in response she started to cry. 

"You don't care about me," Hayden sighed rubbing the tears off her cheeks. 

"You don't care about me either but that doesn't mean I'm not curious," Theo replied and to his surprise Hayden chuckled. 

"Liam kicked me out, he was tired of me I guess," Hayden bowed her head down, "I just miss him." Theo sat forward looking at the quiet neighborhood he looked at Hayden pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Liam has a lot of potential, for being a werewolf, a college student and for being a lacrosse coach, you know that's what he wanted to be when he was twelve." Hayden chuckled at the fond memory even though the two were not on good terms at that age. 

Theo then reached out and patted Hayden's shoulder to be comforting but instead ended up being awkward for both of them. 

"Thanks," Hayden replied the tears now dried. She walked away leaving Theo left alone on the steps. He turned around to see Liam he didn't look as thankful. 

[...]

Scott hung around the hospital yet again for Deaton. Deaton was pretty much better with the exception of some scars and some soreness in his muscles. Scott wanted to drive him home and Argent was asking Scott to interrogate Deaton about being a witch even though Scott is not the best interrogator. 

When Deaton arrived in the wheelchair to be taken out of the hospital Scott didn't feel suspicious at all of Deaton. He knew him quite well to the fact that he knew that Deaton couldn't even have any connection to Gerard. 

Deaton smiled at Scott and stood up at the entrance. Scott lead him to his car to see something gleaning from the sunlight. Deaton picked it up from the pavement. 

"Lapis Lazuli." Deaton stated looking interested at the stone. 

"What is it?" Scott asks. 

"It's a stone that was known and used by Egyptians in the supernatural world it's used by witches to make sunlight rings, rings to help vampires out in the sun." 

"That's how Gerard, Stefan and Damon all survive in the sun." 

"Exactly."

Scott then noticed more gleaning on top of the car. When he went to look at it there seemed to be more of the stones on top of the car. They were in the shape of a satanic star. Something that was seen in movies as a sign of sacrifice except Scott knew it was Gerard's idea. 

[...]

Mindy gasped seeing herself in blood, she doesn't remember anything from last night or many other night now that she thought about it. Panic rose in her, she washed her hands thoroughly trying to get rid of the blood and the guilt. 

When her hands looked clean she didn't notice any cut marks making her feel worse. She rushed to grab the phone and entered the number she remembered off the top of her head, Parrish. 

Ring Ring Ring Ring. "Hello?" 

"Parrish! Um yeah hi," Mindy tried to hide her freaked out but she knew a bit of it could still be detected and if anyone could it would be Parrish, a deputy, "how are you?" 

"Um I'm good, but I think the better question is how are you, you haven't been showing up to work the sheriff is worried about you." 

"Were you worried?" Mindy asked letting her voice get higher than it should have. Parrish sighed making Mindy worried. 

"I-I'm just confused is all," he said.

"About what?" 

"Well the cases you were so obsessed with has only piled up and your no where to be seen at work when they happen." 

"I-I didn't," Mindy started to break her hand flew up to her mouth to cover her sobs of confusion. She wasn't the monster responsible for this but it would explain everything. Could it had been memory gaps in her brain to block out trauma of her murdering innocent people. 

She didn't have a bone in her body to destroy a fly yet alone a person. 

"Mindy?" 

"I don't remember anything and besides you don't care," Mindy let her emotions take rein of the situations, "we were just a thing to do at work when we were bored, I have to go." 

She hung up before any response could be heard from Parrish and then tended to the blood on her clothes. 

[...]

"In sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do."

"I do." 

"And that's how it will go," Chris and Melissa smiled at each other the wedding going on as planned dispute the chaos. 

"Sounds perfect to me," Chris said. 

"We've both been married before," Melissa tells to pastor explaining their situation. The pastor nods not really caring too much about the situation before moving on to other people who hung around the church. 

The two were holding hands and quite content with themselves when someone walked up to the pastor and started to bite him making quite the scene for the bystanders to see. Chris went to action right away and pulled out his gun. 

"Stand back all of you," he barked causing people to run out of the church in a hurry. Melissa ran to the pastor in a hurry to see if he was still alive. He wasn't. 

"I'm sorry," the man sobbed, "I just needed... blood." He looked at Chris with hunger in his eyes and Chris took his gun to shoot it at his head. 

"What the hell was that," Melissa replied shocked out of her mind at Chris' tacit. Chris said nothing as he went to grab a wooden stake and raised it at the man's chest. 

"Chris! What would Scott say about this?" 

"Scott is still a kid, he doesn't know about having to survive." 

"Scott has done more surviving than the average human being, even more than you." Melissa stared at Chris very stern. The body then began to stir. 

"Ah kill it," Melissa screamed and Chris lunged the wooden stake through it leaving the body dead for good. Melissa felt sick and stood up shaking her head. 

"Was that a wendigo?" Melissa asked weakly. Chris shook his head. 

"A person becoming a vampire." 

[...]

Stefan and Damon were together after days of being separated trying to find a way to stop Gerard, they were both vampires but them separating wasn't the best options in the end they needed to be together to fight him. 

"We need to find the witch in order to stop the vampire," Stefan concluded and Damon nodded but seemed conflicted. 

"Damon what's wrong?" 

"I just have to tell you something. I was the one who gave blood to Gerard. I was trying to be more like you and of course it backfired." 

"Damon..." 

"I know moral of the story is that I will never be like you ever again." Damon left before a response whether cheesy or nice or mean could be let out of Stefan's mouth. He didn't want to hear it but he was ready to destroy the bastard vampire even though he doesn't have morals he really hates the way he calls himself the silver bullet. For that point alone makes him want to shove the wooden stake at his heart. 

The second reason might have had something to do with a banshee. Not that Damon wanted her really but she was the first person to really thank him in a while and Damon felt more obligated to be in Beacon Hills because he felt appreciated of what he could do. 

Long story short Damon had an ego and he was ready to be done with Beacon Hills worst vampire and this time it wasn't him. 

[...]

"Stiles?" Lydia was shaky but knew it had to be done and that it was something amazing not a burden. 

"Remember that time before my mom died... when we?" 

"Yeah of course." 

"Well I don't know what happened. I mean I know happened of course but um we're having a baby." Stiles couldn't believe it he was motionless with a etching smile of happiness. He then jumped up and hugged Lydia. 

"Damn that's amazing I-I wow." 

"I know things are kind of hectic and might be for a while but I'm really happy about this little... seed that's in me, you know?"

"Me too." Stiles smiled and went up to hug Lydia again with tears in his eyes. 

The world felt a bit happier at the moment vampires, witches and all.


	11. Chapter Ten: Necessary Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat of a happier chapter just to make your day a bit better. Two more chapters to go!

Chapter Ten: Necessary Mess

The phone was jumbled in his hands as he dialed the number of his old enemy yet one of his newest allies. He hasn't seen him for a while since South America yet he knew that he wouldn't be mean to turn his back on him. 

"Derek, I need you to come to Beacon Hills again there is something bigger than you or me here and I need you." 

"I'm already here." 

Chris looked up at his phone to see Derek with both of them giving the other their rare smiles of joy. 

"How'd you know?" Chris asked still happy that he was here so soon. 

"Word goes around definitely by especially when your with a group of werewolves." 

"About the vampires here?" 

"Yeah well vampires and werewolves don't get along, and they are no exception. Especially Gerard Argent. You hate him, I hate him, pretty much everyone in the supernatural world has heard of his and hates his guts." 

"Understandable."

"They could have gotten someone random to report and help get rid of Gerard but I was the only one who has been a previous resident of this town so I went." 

"I'm glad to see you." 

"I'm glad to be able to kick some butt again." 

[...]

Liam felt betrayed in some way and some deeper feeling about seeing Theo's hand touch Hayden's back. He felt jealous but he wasn't sure of whom. The obvious choice would be Hayden. The 'love of his life' his ex girlfriend but the there was Theo a previous fend that he use to feel anger towards him with every fiber of his being but here Theo was sitting with Liam like they were friends. 

That frustration Liam however. They weren't just friends they couldn't be. The way Liam blushes at him just wasn't a thing that friends would do to each other. 

"You've been quiet baby wolf, what's wrong?" That damn nickname that comes out of Theo's mouth could make him melt but Theo probably would leave if he thought that of him. Liam decided that it would be wise to be hostile to Theo just to be a douche. 

"Don't call me that nickname. I'm just upset that you and Hayden are somewhat of an item now." This alarmed Theo. 

"First of all that's what I at first thought about the likes of you two, second of all I hate Hayden I mean I don't like here in that way. Third of all I would want nothing to jeopardize our..." 

"Our what?" Liam asks. Theo sighs to himself before placing a kiss on Liam's lips, just to test out the waters. Liam reciprocated it.

[...]

Lydia and Stiles couldn't help but feel a bit giddy about the future their lives will bring to them. The sense of fear was replaced with the sense of hope. 

Stiles was happy as well but with a hint of exhaustion. Instead of trying to fall asleep though Stiles was researching everything to do with what was to come in the next 18 years. Maybe that was a lot but curiosity and worry drove Stiles to the searches on google that would automatically spoil the pregnancy if anyone were to look. 

They wanted to save the pregnancy as a surprise for the others until after Gerard was gone. They just hoped that it wouldn't be too long before they got to tell them all. 

[...] 

Scott thought to try Stefan and Damon again to find out what he could about Vampires and to create a plan. Malia went with him of course to help out of to be his backup. 

"Funny seeing you around here," Damon said seeing the two near his home. 

"Damon be nice," Stefan warned his rushing to his side. 

"We need to all get together to stop him, you know that, I know that." 

"Well good for you." 

"Let's go inside," Stefan said softening the hostility Damon had. 

They all went inside to be greeted with the same things they saw the first time they walked into the cottage and was greeted with the smell of blood. Hospital blood. The portrait that Lydia pointed out was still there too. A young woman with curly hair was seemingly staring at them. 

"Is she another vampire," Malia asks. 

"She was a vampire," Damon said salty. 

"Katherine Pierce," Stefan replied, "died in a fire at a church." 

"Tragic," Malia said in a monotone voice. Sympathy wasn't something she has mastered yet. 

"Okay so here's how the plan should go," Damon said taking the reins of the situation, "We'll find Gerard beat his up and you guys will bite him, problem solved." 

"Yeah, but one problem though, he's not alone, he has a witch on his hands, and we haven't been able to track him." 

"Little problems then, you guys can figure those out yourself and with your posse." 

"Damon come on maybe you should help especially since you're the one who..." 

"You were the one who bite him?" Scott asked jumping to the right conclusion. 

"Okay fine but don't say I don't have a conscious." 

[...]

"Mindy are you okay?" It was the sheriff with the look of concern. Mindy smiles, although if you looked close enough you would see that the smile didn't make it's way to her eyes. 

"I'm peachy."

"Oh good." The sheriff was of course a bit confused seeing as she hasn't been to work in a few days. 

"Yeah I was really sore throat, I couldn't even talk over the phone so I just wasn't able to say anything without it sounding like some sort of monster." 

"Okay well next time try to contact me anyway, you're too important to this place to lose you."

"Thank you sheriff." The sheriff left leaving Mindy by herself or so she thought.

"He sees a lot of potential in you Mindy." Mindy gasped looking around she saw him looking at her from where dead people usually go. 

"Who are you," Mindy said, she wanted to panic to scream but there seemed to be a filterer between her internal and outer self, she felt panic. 

"I've gone over this many times with you Mindy but I to erase your memory each time. A big hassle for me, I believe this to be a great time to reveal everything permanently for you. You already know that you've been the one you has been 'murdering' these random people. Although as you may notice they're not here right now." 

Mindy looked around to see he was right, not a body to be found. 

"We did that. You killed them in their homes even though they weren't really permanently dead at all. You made the potion to make them act dead to preserve them let's say. But the potion wore off and the vampire blood is going through their own veins making them like me." 

"You're a vampire?" Her voice sounded calm but she knew she was the opposite of that. 

"Yes and another piece of information; you're a witch." 

"How?" 

"Now come on Mindy let's not go into the history of this all. We have bigger things to tend to. The sunlight rings." 

[...]

Issac hung out with Malia in Paris before however they were not expecting to see each other back in Beacon Hills. Isaac was a fast friend of Malia and that didn't really happen to Malia a lot. She was use to be bitter at people who were suppose to be her friends until she warmed up to them on her own. 

Issac was not the same case. 

"I heard about Allison when I got out of Eichen House, I never got to tell you that when we were in Paris." 

"Yeah well it's been a couple years since it happened." 

"That means nothing to me, Scott and Lydia still misses her a lot and I see no reason why you wouldn't be in the same boat." Issac nodded.

"Okay I do still miss her," Issac smiled sadly, "but what about you and Scott though, hmm?"

"Yeah I slept with him like three times." Isaac wasn't expecting that much information but decided to roll with it. 

"And you want to do that again?" 

"Yeah of course." 

"Do you like him?" 

"Love him more like." 

"Good for you," Isaac replied, "Scott is a good person and I love him like a brother." 

"Do you like me like I'm your sister?" Malia asked. 

"Yes." 

[...] 

"Lydia what are you doing here?" Parrish hadn't seen Lydia in a while since she was half way across the country. Lydia smiled. 

"Needed to say hi, to the sheriff and to you." 

"Well hi."

"Hi." 

"Last I heard Stiles was in the hospital." 

"Yeah Stiles broke his shoulder from today's antagonist." 

"I always hated that guy." 

"Get in line, although I can't do anything to him at the moment." Lydia regretted what she said since nobody knew yet about the thing in her womb. 

"Why?" 

"Oh I'm not feeling great at the moment," Lydia lied but realized that was an even dumber lie.

"Well you don't look sick." 

"Okay you caught me I'm not sick, I'm pregnant but you can't tell anyone," Lydia whispered annoyed at herself from not protecting the secret.

"That's great Lydia!" Parrish said a bit loudly but Lydia hushed him before anyone turned their heads at them. 

"Thanks though." 

[...]

Scott and Stiles were best friends, better than anyone else they were certain. However the biggest secret Stiles knew and had extreme trouble holding it down. Scott was very geared towards problem solving Gerard's presence but Stiles could not jump in as much as he could. His was bubbling with this secret and then he started to overflow with it. 

"Something wrong Stiles?" 

"How could anything be wrong when Lydia preg- oh no."

"She's pregnant?" Scott asked in a very happy voice. 

"Yes but you can't tell anyone." 

"Can I choose the baby's middle name." 

"Yeah just when Lydia isn't looking."


	12. Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm 

Scott was prepared, he carried vervain with him and even a wooden stake even though Scott wasn't hoping to use it at all. He was on Gerard's trail from help from Stiles or more specifically the Sheriff. 

Scott followed his scent and the prior knowledge of Gerard's whereabouts to the woods. Where the nemeton lived as well as the other vampires. A classic hangout for someone who likes to be with the supernatural and to spy on the others that resided in the town. 

On the trail he started to hear many other things that started to alarm him. He then heard something coming towards him, fast. He embraced himself for it and when the thing arrived he grabbed them and forced them onto the ground. 

"Please I'm so... hungry." The plea soften Scott up a bit. The person looked like a kid squirming in fear. The kid didn't even look like they were going to try and fight him. Scott felt some compassion, maybe the kid was like him, scared and alone. Scott remembers having his moments of weakness, hurting his friends when he first became a werewolf. Maybe this kid was just like him. 

Scott's eyes glowed and the kid felt even more scared. Scott then did something he was pretty sure no other werewolf had done before, he used his claws to cause a cut, a cut to bleed. Before the cut could heal he had the kid suck some of it to cause him to live. Although Scott did have to rip his hand away when he started to feel a bit faint. 

"Come with me," Scott beckoned. 

"Oh thank you, I'm Luke." 

"Scott McCall." 

[...]

The tension was thickened for Theo and Liam the next day. Breakfast itself was tense and all it involved was eating, it didn't help that Liam's parents were there watching them awkwardly. 

"Couple's spat?" 

Theo spits out his water. 

[...]

Mason and Corey were a bit occupied at the moment. They regretted them leaving because instead of being safe from the vampires they fell into Gerard's trap and they were the bait. 

One moment they were looking at food to eat and the next moment Gerard is at their door and taking them somewhere else, somewhere far from where they were sleeping but closer to Scott and the pack they could feel it in their bones. 

Mason missed them though, especially Liam who Mason wanted to help but figured he was doing more harm than good with the situation. 

Now he felt like he was doing more harm. 

He and Corey were tied up to the ceiling but were not battered at all or at least not as of yet. When Gerard walked into the room all the happiness and hope seemed to be sucked up. 

"Glad you guys have decided to be here," he joked, "if only you could heal like the vampires and werewolves, I have to keep you in tact until the pack comes here. Until then, hope you like the wallpaper." He left giving shivers up their backs in fear. 

[...] 

Another meeting was held at the vet clinic with everyone who could help there. In the center of it all was Luke, the new vampire who had been able to overcome Gerard's plan of destruction. Everyone came in except for Melissa who showed up to the group a bit later with a box of things in her hands. 

"Here Scott, the blood bags you asked for." Melissa shook a blood bag causing the young vampire to look hungry at it. Melissa noticed the vampires face start to change and dropped the blood bag in shock giving Luke the change to grab it and drink from it. 

Melissa looked scared and Chris went to comfort her. 

"He's fine mom I promise he's just... a vampire." Luke would have responded reassuring her he wasn't going to hurt her but he was too busy feeding on the blood in a bag. Salty and sweet nothing he thought he would ever say about blood. 

"So he was part of Gerard's plan, to infest Beacon Hills with... him?" The pack nodded except for Chris and Melissa. 

"No, there are more, probably back ups." They spoke from experience but didn't tell them that. 

[...]

Mason and Corey felt a bit bored with fear taking up most of their emotional capacities. They didn't want anyone to get hurt and they didn't want to die. The thought of their death was interrupted when a girl stepped into their room and started to untie them. Mason squirmed scared to move, scared to figure out what was going to happen next.

"Stop squirming I'm trying to get you free." 

"Why?" 

"I'm not part of his plan to let them bait you, we have to go now, we have to -" she was interrupted by Gerard again lurking in the dark. 

"Oh Mindy I thought you were better than that, wiser than that." He then went up to her face, Mindy tried to look brave but she was brewing up a plan in her head, a plan to defeat him. 

"Mindy, tie the boys back up there and then leave, don't remember this conversation." Mindy turned around almost like a robot and did as she was told. Although she gave the boys a playful wink to show she wasn't actually being controlled. 

They were temporary relieved but didn't know their future which might be the scariest thing about wars and battles the presence of the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Short chapter but the next one is the final-ish so the action will be intense.*


	13. Chapter Twelve: How Do You Counter a Wild Card

Chapter Twelve: How Do You Counter a Wild Card 

Mindy didn't fully understand the full depth of the situation she was in. She found out how to avoid his manipulative gaze by a book Parrish lied around when they were together. She felt like a hostage even though she was steps ahead of him. 

She decided to wait a day til she and the other boys escaped from him in a safer way and a way that wouldn't prompt him to go looking for her. She decided to do whatever he told her to do and that when he was ready she would escape with the others to not draw suspicion to herself or to make him want to hunt her down again. 

The tasks he ask or more so commanded her to do were quite easy now that she had a grasp on her unexpected powers. She did many things like tracking spells and other spells that he wouldn't tell her about. This went on for a couple of days until Gerard seemed satisfied. 

Tonight was the perfect night to escape. 

[...] 

"Do you know where my jacket is?" Malia asked Scott scavenging for it. They were together again tonight but things started disappearing for Scott and it was now affecting Malia as well. 

"I have no idea but if I find it I can bring it back to you, maybe at your place?" 

"It's my dad's place but yeah." 

"You don't like your dad?" Scott asked with the most curiosity.

"It's complicated, he wants me to go to college but I want to go back to Paris or travel to Venice. I don't like being tied down to Beacon Hills." Scott nodded but felt deeply hurt by it. Were they even a couple or would Malia go back to Paris forever and Scott to live by Beacon Hills for his mom and for the town. Scott knew that he approved of her happiness however. 

"I think you should go to wherever your heart desires, Paris or Venice as long as you are happy about it." Malia smiled happy he said that. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we need to check in with Luke," Scott said trying to move forward from the conversation. 

"Oui." 

When the two went downstairs to greet Luke he was caught up with the Damon and Stefan. Luke was pinned against the wall with Damon's hand around his neck. 

"Guys, what are you doing?" Damon and Stefan turned around to see Scott and was a bit surprised. 

"I thought you were out," Damon replied. 

"Do you know this vampire, he was hanging around your house." 

"Yes we know him," Malia rolled her eyes at the two of them, "his name is Luke and he would probably appreciate it if you put him back down." Damon smiled coyly to Luke and let go of him letting Luke to the floor gasping for breath. 

"You know vampires and werewolves don't mix." The voice that was quite known to the group finally made an appearance. The group looked towards the direction of the voice only to have him show himself more, it was no other than Gerard. 

Damon's first instinct was to lunge at Gerard, so he went with his instinct. Although he felt a force stop him in his tracks preventing him from reaching out to grab his heard or snap his neck off in a heartbeat. 

"You underestimated me once, that's the only chance you get." 

"What do you want, really want, maybe this doesn't have to get out of control," Scott pleaded with Gerard. 

"Oh but it already has. You still think you can get peace when it comes to me but it doesn't work like that. I want power, Scott and you are always in my way." When he said that he looked to the Luke who was quivering in fear. 

"You did expect promise," Gerard said addressing Luke's presence, "Either come join me, the silver bullet and my goal to wipe power or stay with these people and be killed." Luke didn't say anything but stayed in the corner of the room looking at Gerard in fear. 

"You could be second in command you know, be powerful. I was the one who made you into this, I could teach you control and how to become strong." 

"No thanks," the new vampire muttered, "power means nothing to me but the well being of others does, you won't do that." Gerard scowled at him not preparing for him to convert to Scott's side permanently. 

Gerard than dived for Scott who wasn't prepared to fight him but retaliated by flipping him over but Gerard stuck the landing and went to fight Scott again. Scott blocked his hand coming towards his neck. 

"Bite him Scott!" Damon said this that rattled Scott. He wanted to bite him to end it all but deep down it wasn't in his nature. Malia stepped in hoping she would do just as well. 

"Malia don't!" Scott said forcing her to step back. Scott then bit into Gerard's flesh which was gross. Gerard then stepped back in fear never thinking Scott would actually do it. His veins filled with the werewolf poison he then ran off, nobody bothered catching up to him. Stefan stepped up to Scott. 

"He's not done yet, you know that right. The poison will only kill him after a certain amount of time, he still has 24 hours to do whatever he wants." 

"Well let's go stop him then."

[...]

Lydia felt the linger of mass death live on even when Scott texted them that he bit him. More death was going to happen no matter what. Lydia felt unsettled about it and her stomach agreed about it so she was at the toilet yet again. 

Stiles saw this and sat on the bathroom floor with Lydia pulling back her hair and rubbed her back. 

"Stiles more people are going to die, I know it. I want to be able to help them but," Lydia paused to feel her stomach, nothing was there but she knew something was there, "I can't." 

Stiles hugged her with his good arm. He felt the same way she did with his injured shoulder. He couldn't do much either as he only had one good arm to do things with. Lydia then looked up with a clear head, one word kept repeating in her head. 

"Hayden." 

[...] 

Mindy had everything aligned in her favour she finally had the chance to get the others out and leave. The boys got to leave peacefully without an issue but by the time Mindy was outside she felt her arm radiate with pain. She dropped to the ground contemplating the pain as it ran it's course through her. 

"What's happening," Mason asked her looking at the pain in her eyes. Mindy shook her head in a struggle to understand what was happening herself. 

"My arm feels like it's on fire." She wondered to herself if this was one of the spells that Gerard had told her to do had it's comeback. The pain hurt a lot but Mindy managed to get back up and started to run cradling her arm close to her for support. 

She felt freedom with a mix of intoxicating pain. 

[...]

Hayden knew she was going to die. She wasn't a banshee by any means but she had the feeling of being watched. She tried to move on with everything and try not to let this eerie feeling put her off her game. Although now she wish she had seek refugee with one of the pack members, even Liam if he let her. 

Today she walked by the woods in order to calm down she was instead greeted with Gerard, the person who was stalker her. She in shock didn't know what to do Gerard already looked bad. He looked tired and had dry blood everywhere on him. He pulled her hand closer where he then snapped her neck. 

Hayden fell but didn't die. Gerard was about to kill her when Liam came to the rescue and growled at Gerard. Gerard wanted to take his stand but Hayden kicked him to the ground where he scrambled to get back up and then left in a hasty. 

Liam then ran into her to frantically see if she was alright. 

"I'm fine, Liam I'm fine." Hayden then got up rubbing her neck still hurt a bit from the violence it went through. 

"Here I'll take your pain." 

"Liam I'm fine, thank you." 

"I got a call from Lydia, you were going to be Gerard's next victim." 

"Do you still love me?" Hayden asks directing the conversation somewhere else. Liam sighed. 

"I will always love you. But I'm never going to love you like I use to, romantically. I'm with Theo now." Hayden nodded looking down at herself. 

"Theo seems to be actually becoming a good guy but Liam? Don't ever let him take advantage of you or so help me -" 

"I got it Hayden, now let's go find Scott." 

[...]

Scott went looking for Gerard in the woods - Gerard's favourite spot apparently. He then stopped when he saw Gerard. He looked to be waiting for him. 

"Scott, I would attack you again but I'm going to organize something that will best work for the both of us. At dusk tonight we meet at the nemonton, be sure to bring your friends."

[...]

"He said that?" Stiles asked over the phone. Stiles was suppose to rest so he was constricted to only helping out either in his house or over the phone. 

"Yeah he's planning something bigger though how do you counter the wild card?" 

"Um with my limited FBI knowledge you plan for everything and squash out the possibility of something unpredictable to happen." 

"Well we could use your head in this let's meet at your house." 

[...]

Stiles scaled out a map of Beacon Hills and circled the woods. Everyone - Lydia, Scott, Malia ,Hayden, Liam, Theo, Luke and Chris were there to defeat Gerard once and for all. 

"The nemeton only responds to a supernatural creatures otherwise it's like an invisible stump in a cluster full of other trees and stumps," Lydia let Stiles take over for the team positions, he loves to do those things. 

"So Liam and Theo we need you guys to scoop out -" The door opened leaving Stiles in mind sentence. 

"You guys forget about us?" The door was open to show; Damon, Stefan, Isaac and Derek. 

"We'll help we just might not want to go by the book." 

"But going by the book is what we want," Liam reasoned with them, "one chaotic against another is going to end in a bloody mess." 

"Yes as I was saying," Stiles said a bit irked by the interruption, "Liam and Theo are going to scoop out the nemoton. Malia can scoop out Gerard as a coyote - he doesn't know about that. When everything is tracked, we need Hayden, Luke, Chris and the rest of you to surround Gerard. He is slowly dying but we're going to speed it up." Everyone nodded content with the plan now they hoped that they were going to be happy with outcome. 

[...]

Dusk came quite quickly as they all set off preparing. Liam and Theo were starting to head out at the edge of the forest. Liam held Theo's hand quite tightly. 

"I hope we make it." 

"We will," Theo's reassurance made Liam feel better the two then started to enter into the woods. Although something or some people caught Liam's eye as he gravitated towards them. 

"Mason, Corey?" Out of the three people he recognized two to be his friends. They looked back at him smiling although looking quite worn out. The third person with them didn't look that happy either clutching her arm. 

Liam ran up to them leaving Theo to search on his own. 

"What the hell happened to you guys?" 

"We were happily safe then we weren't," Corey tried to sum up. 

"Gerard," Mason summed up better. Liam nodded in understatement.

"Who is she? " Liam asked. 

"Uh Mindy right?" 

"Right." 

"She saved us from Gerard but has something going on with her arm." Liam looked to see her arm and saw it was like plaque attacking her arm. It looked like it hurt. 

"How about I take her to Deaton and you -" 

"No!" Mindy interjected. Liam looked surprised. 

"I am connected with... Gerard," Mindy started to stumble everything which caused Liam to pay very close attention to her as the avoid confusion. 

"I didn't know what the spell was for but I did it and whatever Gerard goes through it pushes through him to me so that he can be as powerful as ever but if I get better he does as well." 

Liam sighed seeing the kerfuffle. 

"Can I just see Parish?" 

"The deputy?" Mindy nodded and Liam escorted her off. 

[...]

Stiles let his dad know about the whole situation leading him and his closest deputies around the woods in anticipations. 

There was nothing to report for a while but when Liam walked up to them with the forensic coroner with him the sheriff ran up to her along with Parrish both in concern for her well being. Mindy kept to herself not wanting to look at what their faces might be, scared that they might be disappointed in her. 

"Mindy you're arm!" Parrish said this in alarm holding her arm to be in better view. Mindy felt like crying at that moment so she did. Parrish then stepped in to give her a hug. 

[...] 

Malia ran through the woods as her coyote state. It was freeing to be an animal state with less worries but more instincts taking over. Then she did it she saw him smiling wickedly so she started to bark to let her location be known to the pack. Gerard was oblivious to this but was still smiling acting quite strange. 

[...] 

"Malia barked we have to go, now!" Scott got everyone to follow him to the location, they surrounded the whereabouts of Gerard. 

"Hello Scott," Gerard smiled and fired a round of wolf banes into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter until the epiloge where then everything will make sense. This was almost 2.5K words that I conjured today so I hope you enjoy.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter of the book 'Vampires in Beacon Hills'. Thank you so much to the people who supported this story throughout. I'll plug in my wattpad @lesmolsoul if you're interested in seeing my previous work (spoiler it's mostly Harry Potter) it's there. Thank you so much for reading this!

Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue 

Scott and the others who could be damaged by wolfs bane ran away. Leaving Chris, Damon and Stefan left. Chris hated vampires but he did prefer those two over his dad. He cocked his gun at Gerard who looked at him with calm in his eyes. 

"You wouldn't shoot your father, would you Chris?" Chris scowled at him. 

"I think we are passed that point of kindness to each other." 

"I think so too," Gerard pointed his gun at Chris, "you may not be a werewolf but this can be twice as damaging anyway." Scott was behind him and took this opportunity to grab the gun from him. It happened to work.

"Are you going to shoot me Scott, with flower dust bullets? I think I can handle that." 

Chris from the other side of him pulled out a different gun and shot him, a wooden stake dispenser sort of a gun. It hit him but it didn't kill him. Gerard then pushed Chris up against a tree. 

Stefan and Damon tried to get to him but were blocked by the force that got Damon back at Scott's house, even Luke tried but didn't get close to him either. It wasn't that long until Parrish showed up with Mindy. 

"Nice and easy Gerard," Parrish yelled with another wooden stake dispenser. Gerard wasn't fazed until Mindy gasped. 

"Wait Parrish, shoot me instead." Parrish eyes were wide open at that statement. 

"Are you insane, no!" Gerard stood idly watching hoping he wouldn't do it. 

"If I get shot he'll be going down in seconds." 

"No!" Parrish insisted with the gun. 

"I will get hurt both ways, Parrish, I won't run." In response to this Parrish dropped the dispenser on the group to signify peace. Mindy however picked it up and pointed it at herself.

"No!" Gerard cried as she then shot herself in the chest. 

[...]

"Stiles!" Lydia felt a wave a panic and death surge through her. Stiles ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. 

"What! What happened," if it hadn't been so much of a serious situation Lydia would have laughed at his sense of worry over her. 

"Someone is dying, but Gerard is... dead." 

"Actually dead or like his death last time?" 

"Dead dead," Lydia gleamed, "Stiles, they did it!" Stiles was happy but went back to the person that was dying. 

"Who's dying though," the gleam was wiped off Lydia's face. Stiles grabbed the phone. 

[...]

Scott felt the pain Mindy had go through his veins. It burned but he kept on with it since he didn't want to lose someone else. Scott didn't think he could handle it. Chris was tending to his head wounds as well with Liam and Theo helping him out. 

Stefan and Damon could finally go up to Gerard so they did what any normal vampire would do, they snapped his head off and took his heart out for good measure. The spell was broken between the two people anyway so what was the point of being considerate. 

Parrish looked hurt himself even though there wasn't any physical marks or any pulled muscles on him. He couldn't believe that after everything Mindy was the person who was with Gerard for a few days and it ended up with her bleeding on the grass. 

"Parrish," Scott called out to him. Parrish snapped out of his daze and went over to hold up her head. 

"She's going to bleed out we need to get her stitched back up," Parrish nodded frantically to Damon's suggestion. 

"None of us can do stitches though," Liam pointed out. 

Isaac and Derek came over with a First Aid kit they carried. Isaac also brought Melissa McCall and she looked ready to help. 

"Okay so Parrish I need you to support her head everyone else stand back. I need gloves and a lot of disinfect," she then looked a Chris and saw he had blood around his head, "and wrap up Chris' head so that I can take a look at it later." 

Melissa then got to work, she didn't delay as she started to stitch her wounds up. Mindy's head went in and out of consciousness, even when the stitching was done it was still going on. 

"That's all medically I can do, guys?" She turned to the vampires who stood by Gerard. 

"I can do it," Luke piped up. 

"Look at that little kid, he's growing up so much," Damon joked. Luke bit her wrist and let Mindy drink the blood that would replenish and heal Mindy quicker. She began to feel better the more blood was in her system. She began to sat up with her blood soaked clothes. Scott's phone began to ring, Scott answered it, it was Stiles. 

"Stiles everyone's fine, well except Gerard." Everyone could hear Stiles say 'thank god' over the phone. Melissa was then treating Chris' head. 

"You'll live," she concluded after looking at it. Scott hung up his phone. 

"Let's go to the hospital, again." 

[...]

The sky was clear and birds could be heard from where they all were. They all were content despite everything that had happened before, all the death and pain they went through. Malia, Derek, Stefan and Damon were all at the front rows. 

The music started to play and everyone turned to see Chris walking down the aisle. His head injury and frankly all his injuries cleaned up nicely. He wore a tux which is something nobody thought they would ever see in this life time. 

Following him was Isaac and whoever Melissa choose as her maid of honour. She was older than Isaac but he didn't mind. 

Next was Stiles and Lydia walking with their arms in link. 

"Someday you're not going to be the the bride maid." 

"Tomorrow then?" Lydia joked. 

"I mean someday we're going to be the bride and groom, I mean if you wanted to." 

"I do," they both parted and Stiles fist pumped himself. His pregnant girlfriend might be his wife. Lydia Martin might be her wife. 

Everyone then stood up for the bride, Melissa. She was linked with Scott who seemed to be the most emotional one of the group. This day was quite special. 

[...] 

Mindy was in the hospital for a couple of days til the stitches were healed. When she got out however she was met with Parrish leaning back on one of the hospital poles. Mindy couldn't but smile. She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug. 

"Thank you," she sighed into him. 

"What for?" 

"You were the one who helped me cling to life." Parrish hugged her again tightly. 

"I'm not a hundred percent better yet, though." Parrish automatically let go of her letting her breath. 

"So are you ready to go?" 

"Go where?" 

"My house." Mindy smiled and held Parrish's hand the whole way to the car. 

[...] 

The reception was quite nice, Melissa and Chris seemed to have the time of their lives. Lydia and Stiles knew it was the right time to tell everyone. Nobody was dying and everyone seemed content. 

"Hey everyone," Stiles said calling everyone for their attention. Everyone looked towards them and Stiles suddenly felt shy. Lydia decided to take over the announcement. 

"I'm pregnant." Everyone nodded and smiled. Nobody seemed shocked which threw Lydia and Stiles off. 

"How did all of you know?" Lydia asked, "all I told was Parrish." She turned to Stiles. 

"All I told was Scott." Scott stood there looking a but guilty. 

"I told Malia and Isaac and Derek," Scott said guilty. 

"Guess you can't pick the babies middle name now," Stiles winked however because of course Scott was going to pick the middle name. 

"Wait if you only told them how do the rest of these people know?" 

"We can hear the babies heartbeat," Liam told her. Lydia's face made an o shaped. 

[...]

Liam and Theo were hanging out on the couch watching another movie. It sucked. Liam looked over at Theo who looked over at Liam. 

"This movie sucks," they both said out loud. Liam in return turned the TV off in result the two started to make out with each other. 

[...]

Malia was yet again at the airport to go back to Paris with Isaac her brother going back with her. She brought Scott along too since she wanted a proper goodbye from him and not the tacky this isn't the end sort of thing. She pulled Scott in a private location before she got onto the plane. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"I'm going to miss you, a lot." 

"Me too." 

"I love you," Malia blurted this out which surprised Scott as well as her. In response Scott kissed her with his hands on her cheeks. Isaac coughed to let them know that he was there. They both let go of each other.

"Okay bye," Malia gushed as she waved at him dragging her suitcase with her. Scott waved back and put a light touch on his lip to where hers were.

[...]

Stiles, Lydia and Stiles were in the jeep yet again. Many memories were made there both good and bad for them.

"Road trip," Stiles smiled at the two of them.

"Okay so we'll drop Scott off at ULC, Lydia off at MIT and I'll be last."

"Sounds good," Lydia commented giving a light peck on Stiles' cheek.

"Please don't let this be a PDA trip."

"Don't -" Stiles looked up through his car window to see Stefan and Damon in the distance. They all got out to see them, they owed it to them. 

"Where are you guys going?" Scott asked. 

"I don't know," Damon answered honestly.

"I heard mystic falls is nice," Stefan said hoping Damon would catch on. 

"You can go there if you want, I'm not going to act like we share a brain." 

The three nodded at the brothers. 

"We'll be off then," Stefan said, "you guys are pretty special you know that, more diverse werewolf pack I've probably ever seen." The two then whooshed off to what they guessed to be Mystic Falls. 

"Hey guys!" It was Luke running over to them but at a normal speed not like the other two, 

"What's up Luke?" 

"Do you think I'm fit to be a vampire?" 

"Of course, you're kind and many people don't take into the fact that it's a good trait to have. You have Liam and Theo to teach you and you can call me anytime." Luke smiled in gratitude and gave Scott a hug. 

[...] 

The three; Scott, Stiles and Lydia were on the road, open roads and places to roam. The air felt cleaner without Gerard and it would stay that way forever.


End file.
